¿Tentación o Redención?
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Ella era una tentación para cualquiera. En especial para aquel que le era prohibido tenerla. ¿Puede las creencias de un hombre, resistir a aquellos tentadores labios femeninos? ¡SS!
1. Prólogo

¡Hola chicos! Aquí estoy con uno fic, espero que les guste. Por favor si son menores de 13, les sugiero que no lean esto, a no ser que tengan una mente muy madura. (Hablemos en serio, ¿quién me hace caso de todos modos? Ji, ji.

**Disclaimer: **CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario, ¡Tsubasa Chronicles estaría en todos los canales de todo el mundo! (o al menos Cartoon Network U.U)

**Summary: **_Ella era una tentación para cualquiera. En especial para aquel que le era prohibido tenerla. ¿Puede las creencias de un hombre, resistir a aquellos tentadores labios femeninos? ¡SS!_

**Fanfic: **¿Tentación o Redención?

**Prólogo **

**Por:** Sakki Chan

Sus ojos se cerraron en concentración ante la fuerza que tenía aquel hombre. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, y sentía una corriente eléctrica que le recorría su médula espinal alrededor de toda su columna. Su ceño se frunció imperceptiblemente, y aunque sus rodillas le dolían desde hace ya un buen rato, continuó en aquella posición por un rato más.

-_'¡Oh Señor! ¡Dame fuerza, fuerzas dame!' _ Sus bellos ojos ambarinos se abrieron de repente, al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la capilla.

Los tacones de una dama, de elegante postura, ganaron a la quietud que la pequeña capilla mantenía minutos antes.

-"Padre," El hombre se sobresaltó ante la dulce voz de la joven. Invocó la señal de la cruz una última vez, y se volvió ante la dama que esperaba con paciencia a que reaccionara.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo?" Preguntó mientras veía a la mujer lamerse los labios, y colocar aquel rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja.

-"Vengo a confesarme, Padre" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia él en ese paso tan sensual con el que se desplazaba.

-"¿No se confesó hace una semana? ¿Ha vuelto a pecar?" La pregunta se escapó de sus labios, antes de que pudiera detenerla. Miró la sonrisa seductiva de ella, y con eso respondió todo.

Y es que aún no lo entendía.

¿Qué rayos pretendía aquella mujer?

Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban una falsa inocencia, y aquel vestido tan revelador, no era el precisamente más apropiado en su época, y mucho menos para asistir a la casa del Señor.

-"Por favor, ya te lo he dicho, Shaoran, no me trates de _usted_" Rió por un segundo al ver la mueca infantil del hombre. –"Y la verdad es que… he pecado, _de nuevo"_

-"Entonces empecemos ya, dime todos tus pecados" Dijo sentándose pacientemente en una de las bancas cercanas. La mujer se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas, siempre mirando con lujuria al hombre de enfrente.

Shaoran, por su parte, mientras más rápido se deshiciera de aquella mujer, podría recuperar su tranquilidad.

-"Acúseme porque he pecado" Sonrió levemente –"Y con los mismos pecados de siempre, Padre"

-"¿Es que acaso nunca se arrepiente, señora Tsukishiro?" Ante esta mención la joven frunció su ceño.

-"No, no. Mi nombre es _Sakura_" Dijo en un sentido casi monótono. Shaoran rodó sus ojos.

-"Está bien, _Sakura_, dime todos tus pecados" Dijo, pensando '_y aquí vamos de nuevo'_.

-"He pecado… porque hay un hombre que me inquieta, y temo decir que no es mi marido… oh, cuánto diera porque lo fuera…" Dijo cerrando sus ojos, en señal de que lo que había dicho antes, lo venía imaginando mucho tiempo.

Shaoran suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar la tentación aquella que era esa mujer? Seguramente, hasta que algún nuevo torero llegara a Sevilla y fuera su nueva distracción.

-"Todas las noches sueño con él… pero es imposible… porque digamos que es _muy entregado a lo que hace_… y además, yo soy casada, ¿verdad, Padre?" Shaoran levantó una de sus cejas, mientras sus manos se cerraban en un puño.

-"Sueño con él, Padre… Sueño que acaricio su cabello, y que nos perdemos en nuestra pasión. Tengo una lujuria incontenible… creo que no lo voy a soportar más, Padre," rió un poco más confidente –"Y cometo más pecados tan solo para poder ir a verlo," Bueno, eso había sido algo más obvio de lo normal.

La mano de porcelana de la mujer, recorrió su muslo tentadoramente, y al ver aquella acción, Shaoran sólo se tornó a un leve carmín, e inmediatamente giró su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-"También le miento a mi marido, porque sé que no lo amo a él, y lo engaño cada vez que tenemos intimidad al decirle 'te amo' porque, mi mente está en otro lado… está con _él_" Sakura sonrió un poco más y juró alcanzar a ver el carmesí que tornaba las mejillas del sacerdote.

-"¿Eso es todo?" Sakura asintió, y él suspiró de alivio. Acto seguido, continuaba el sermón que se le otorgaba al laico.

-"Creo que ya no tengo palabras para esto, _Sakura_. Creo que deberías controlar tus impulsos, eres una mujer casada, tienes tus propias obligaciones, y dudo que no has de tardar en tener unos cuantos hijos que te alivien y te unan más a tu esposo" Aclaró un poco más su garganta –"Debes aprender que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres, _Sakura_" Sonrió con un poco d malicia –"Hay ciertas cosas que simplemente, están prohibidas…"

-"¡Oh, no! ¡No hay nada que esté prohibido para mí, eso se lo aseguro!" Dijo sonriendo un poco más para ella que para el presente.

-"En fin, no te puedo dar la absolución, ya que al parecer no te arrepientes" Y levantándose del asiento, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la capilla, dejando a la mujer más sorprendida que nunca.

Ésta sonrió nuevamente, y de sus labios se escucharon las siguientes peligrosas palabras…

-"Serás mío, Shaoran Li"

_Continuará…_

Notas de la autora:

¡WOw! Eso se salió de mis expectativas. ¡Espero que les haya encantado! Bueno, si quieren saber la actualización de mis fics antiguos, pues, creo que Ambiciones será actualizado MUY pronto.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho la idea, talvez algunos de ustedes no sean católicos, y la verdad es que a veces pienso que los católicos somos muchas veces los menos pegados a Dios, con excepción de MUCHOS, también. (Hay que admitirlo, sí hay buenos católicos).

En fin, siéntase libres de dejar sus comentarios. Es más. Creo que no voy a actualizar si no dejan reviews.

PARA QUE ACTUALICE DEBEN HABER POR LO MENOS 5 REVIEWS, SINO, NO HAY ACTUALIZACIÓN.

Un besito para todos,

Sakki.


	2. De invitaciones y más

¡Hola chicos¿Les gustó el prólogo¡Hay más! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí. ¡Y ahora, a leer!

**Disclaimer: **CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario¡Tsubasa Chronicles estaría en todos los canales de todo el mundo! (o al menos Cartoon Network U.U)

**Summary: **_Ella era una tentación para cualquiera. En especial para aquel que le era prohibido tenerla. ¿Puede las creencias de un hombre, resistir a aquellos tentadores labios femeninos¡SS! _

**Fanfic: **_"¿Tentación o Redención?" _

**Capítulo 1: **"De invitaciones y más"

**Por: **Sakki Chan

La vida podía ser sencilla para un sacerdote. Levantarse temprano, acostarse temprano, rezar cuatro veces al día, dar un par de misas, confesar a unos cuantos pecadores e impartir catequesis a los niños que querían tener su primera Comunión.

Y así pasaban las horas, lentas, a veces rápidas, pero siempre con el mismo ritmo de vida, tranquilo, sin pasiones ni ataduras a este mundo mortal.

Todo esto se había dado en la vida del sacerdote Shaoran Li. O al menos hasta que _ella _ había llegado a Sevilla, una tarde de verano de 1894.

Por primera vez, la había visto en su propia boda. El señor Tsukishiro, que Dios le perdone, pero era un verdadero tonto. Ambos habían llegado de Japón, para incursionar en el mercado extranjero. Si Dios le ayudaba, se irían muy pronto de aquí.

La mujer de castaños cabellos le había, indiscretamente, lanzado miradas lascivas durante toda la boda, mientras sus ojos solo se podían concentrar en aquel maldito escote que llevaba ese vestido. Está bien, lo había aceptado, había sido débil en aquel momento, pero de seguro era por la falta de preparación.

Y desde aquel día, su martirio y tortura había continuado, hasta tal punto, que conocía a la mujer, se atrevía a decir, quizá más de lo que su marido jamás llegaría a conocerla.

Su dulce voz, obstruía sus oídos, y su hermosa cara solo conseguía tentarlo aún más. No era justo.

No era justo.

Él que siempre había tenido un tipo de arrogancia ante sus colegas, en que el nunca había sido tentado por el Señor. Él que mantenía la distancia con otras mujeres que siempre se le habían ofrecido. No era justo. Sencillamente no era justo.

Aunque ninguna de ellas era tan bella como Sakura Tsukishiro, y aquello simplemente lo irritaba de una manera inesperada.

Ahora, todas las oraciones que levantaba al Señor, era para que pudiera pasar este obstáculo sin vacilaciones, y que ella lo olvidara lo más pronto posible.

-"¿Shaoran¿Me estás escuchando?" Despertó de aquel letargo en el que había estado concentrado y miró el molesto rostro de su prima.

-"¡Oh por el amor de Dios, Shaoran¿Qué rayos te sucede?" El sacerdote lo único que atinó a murmurar fue un inaudible, 'nada' antes de que con su voz barítono le permitiera continuar en su confesión a la joven madre de dos niños.

-"¡Oh no, eso sí que no Shaoran Li¡Me vas a decir qué te pasa en este momento!" Había farfullado la mujer.

-"No"

-"¡Me lo dices YA!"

Pero aquella petición era demasiado atrevida para el conservador sacerdote de la capilla principal de Sevilla. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga, que estás siendo tentado, no por aquella mujer, sino por el Señor mismo? Se secó unas cuantas gotas de sudor de la sien, aún estando algo dubitativo sobre confesarse sobre eso.

-"No pasa nada Meiling. Sólo estoy algo preocupado por los niños del catecismo. Se han caído en un examen elemental, y la verdad es que creo que no podré librarlos sin un castigo. Sabes que no me agrada castigar a nadie" Meiling lo miró desconfiada, ya que la respuesta no le había convencido del todo, pero si su primo no estaba listo para decirle lo que verdaderamente ocurría, prefería respetar su opinión.

-"¿Esos son todos tus pecados?" Preguntó Shaoran antes de darle la absolución.

-"Sí" Y acto seguido el sacerdote le dio la absolución.

-"Vendré a verte dentro de otra semana, primo. Ya sabes cómo son los niños, siempre malcriados y no puedo controlarlos desde acá" Shaoran sonrió un poco recordando a los verdaderos diablillos que tenía como sobrinos.

Y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Meiling suspiró un poco para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

-"¡Mira la hora Shaoran¡Ya debo irme!" Dijo la mujer mientras le daba un abrazo corto a su primo y se retiraba de la capilla. No quería ser responsable de lo que le sucediera a su primo, si continuaba junto a él, sin que éste le prestara atención.

Shaoran suspiró. Y por primera vez en su vida se preguntó qué se sentiría ser cabeza de una familia, tener niños, una casa, un trabajo… una esposa. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando¡Por Dios¡No! Él mismo había decidido consagrarse al Señor, y la verdad… no se arrepentía.

Amaba su vida, amaba poder dedicarse al Señor y ayudar a otras personas a encontrarlo. Nunca antes se había cuestionado, nunca antes… Bueno. Eso fue hasta que esa mujer había llegado.

Y hablando, o mejor dicho, pensando en el rey de Roma…

-"Buenos días Padre," El mismo compás que formaban sus tacones al llegar a contacto con el mármol del piso, le hizo reaccionar, y una sensación que siempre le inundaba volvió como una ráfaga de viento.

-"Buenos días Señora Tsukishiro" '_Y ahora qué querrá' _ No pudo evitar preguntarse con algo de fastidio.

-"Solo deseaba invitarle a la fiesta que vamos a realizar este Sábado en mi casa, Padre" Observó como nunca antes que la mujer no estaba insinuándosele, y que más bien estaba algo triste.

'_¡Una excusa¡Rápido!' _

-"Eh…" No pudo musitar nada, ya que no tenía nada qué hacer en aquel día, ya que las clases de catecismo habían quedado suspendidas hasta que los niños repasaran apropiadamente sus lecciones para repetir el examen. Después de todo no le había mentido a Meiling.

Aunque con sus acciones corporales y faciales, no demostraba la coquetería obvia que siempre había caracterizado a la mujer, sus ojos no sabían mentir. Ardían en fuego, aquel mismo fuego del que no quería formar parte, el fuego del castigo…

-"Si no desea ir, lo entiendo Padre,"

-"No es eso, señora Tsukishiro, es que me extraña que invite a… alguien como yo a una fiesta"

La mujer levantó una ceja en señal de duda, -"¿Es que acaso por ser sacerdote no tiene derecho a divertirse un rato? Además, si usted no desea hacer algo impropio, no tiene por qué hacerlo" Dijo incluso algo molesta, y por primera vez entre ambos, no se sintió aquel temor y tensión, respectivamente.

-"Sabe que no voy a ir¿verdad?"

-"No importa. Es usted quien se lo pierde. Todos irán, así que no tendrá mucha compañía que digamos" Dijo bromeando la joven mientras sonreía.

-"También soy algo viejo" Metía todas las excusas que podía, pero al parecer la mujer no se daba por vencida.

-"¿Puedo preguntarle qué edad tiene?" Inquirió con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Tengo 28"

-"¡Ja¿ESO es ser viejo? Será mejor que vaya a la escuela de mi marido, urgentemente. La escuela de los mentirosos" Y ambos se rieron un poco.

-"¿No habrán ejem…cosas impropias?" Y no pudo contener aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ante la risa de ella.

-"Si con eso se refiere a bebidas alcohólicas, si las habrán, pero no hay nada de impropio en ello" Dijo como si nada. –"Pero creo que para usted hasta bailar será un pecado" y añadió más confidentemente –"Y muchas cosas más¿no?"

-"¿A qué hora me dijo?" Sakura sonrió. ¡Al fin¡Al fin lo había convencido! Sentía ganas de saltar como una maniática por todo el lugar, pero mantuvo su calma. ¡Shaoran Li había caído ante su papel de buenita!

-"Es a las diez. No sé hasta qué hora durará el brandy y el whisky para los invitados de mi marido, pero eso no ha de pasar de las cuatro de la mañana" Ambos sonrieron un poco más.

-"Está bien. Ahí estaré, pero tendrá que disculparme si tengo que irme temprano, ya que el domingo tengo muchas obligaciones" Sakura asintió enseguida.

Ahora que lo había comprometido a venir, no había razón para no coquetearle.

Su sonrisa se transformó a una más seductiva, y el joven sacerdote de repente observó que aquel escote, de improviso se volvió más provocativo y mucho más pronunciado. Un leve rubor le alcanzó las mejillas.

-"Eh… Bueno, señora Tsukishiro… tengo que…orar" Dijo respirando con algo de dificultad ante la cercanía de la mujer.

Ella sonrió, al comprobar el efecto, y la _incomodidad_, que provocaba en aquella zona tan personal del hombre.

-"Está bien, entonces… _lo veo ahí_" Y con eso, la seductora mujer dio media vuelta, y con aquel rostro tan coqueto se volvió a él, justo antes de cruzar por el umbral de la capilla.

Syaoran suspiró al ver su "emoción".

-"Oh Dios…"

**Continuará… **

**Notas de autora: **

Ji, ji. ¡Guau! Eso fue muy divertido. Pobre Shaoran. Va a soportar todas mis torturas (y las de Sakurita) en este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo chicos!

Aquí están los nombres de aquellos reviews anónimos que no voy a poder contestar por la política de fanfiction. A los de los reviews firmados, ya les agradecí a cada uno, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

Gracias a:

**Kikyotheevilmayden; TaniSaku; Sakuyita; Ashanti. **Gracias por su apoyo.

No se olviden de pasar leyendo mi nuevo fic, "Across Milky Way" y de mis otros fics que también muy pronto recibirán atención.

La regla: **SI NO HAY POR LO MENOS 5 REVIEWS, NO HAY ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

Besitos,

Sakki.


	3. De celos y más

¡Hola chicos! Gracias a los que les gustó el fic y me dejaron sus lindos comentarios y aquellos que no les gustaron, pues ni modo, el fic ni su autora son billete de 100 para gustarle a todo el mundo. Si no puedo actualizar hasta Navidad, por favor tomen este capítulo como regalo de parte mía, okay? Les deseo una súper FELIZ NAVIDAD¡¡Los quiero a todos un millón!

¿Listos? Aquí va.

**Fanfic: **_"¿Tentación o Redención?" _

**Capítulo 2: **"De celos y más_" _

**Por **Sakki Chan

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Oh Caramba.

¿Cómo es posible?

Las manos me tiemblan.

La frente me suda.

Mis rodillas no detienen su vaivén.

No puedo dejar de juguetear con mi traje.

Porque sí. No estaba con mi sotana, en vez de ello, había decidido utilizar un traje, y dejar mi hábito por un momento. Bueno. Quizá yo no lo había decidido así. Fue _ella. _

Después de que prácticamente me había obligado a ir, ahora insistía en que utilizara un terno en vez de mi sotana.

Después de caminar unos cuantos bloques, llegué a la casa más grande de todo el sector. La mansión Tsukishiro. Curioso. Me llamaba la atención, que la fachada sea la misma que la mansión de mi familia, la de mis padres, en China.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré un poco.

Me estaba entregando, como la oveja se entrega a la boca del lobo, consciente de ello.

No tengo idea de qué es lo que planea Sakura…erm, digo la señora Tsukishiro; pero algo concreto que sé es que no será algo bueno. Para mí.

Al llegar a la puerta se pudo escuchar el cuarteto de cuerdas, que tocaban alguna pieza clásica de la cual desconozco su nombre. Reuní todo mi valor, total¿qué podría pasar? Iba a ver mucha gente, iba a estar el señor Tsukishiro… no podría pasar nada¿cierto?

La puerta fue abierta incluso antes de que tocara el timbre, e inmediatamente sentí algo de alivio al ver la cara sonriente del anfitrión de la fiesta y no la de ella.

-"¡Padre!" Sonreí con nerviosismo ante el hombre, ya que sin duda, ante la mención de mi cargo ella aparecería.

No tardó más de dos segundos en aparecer usando un hermoso vestido verde, no revelador como siempre utilizaba. O al menos eso fue lo que creí.

La pareja sonrió, aunque claro con distinto semblante cada uno. Y como era de esperarse, la seducción en ella no había podido faltar.

Solo me limité a mirar al hombre, mientras me invitaban a pasar, y pude ver lo lleno que estaba el sitio.

-"Muchas gracias por haber venido, _Padre"_ Escuché decir a Sakura.

Solo asentí con algo de nerviosismo, mientras Tsukishiro me llevaba a uno de los salones principales de la mansión.

-"Sakura, querida. ¿Por qué no le das un tour al padre por nuestra casa?" ¡No¡No por favor¡No con ella!

Sakura sonrió con malicia y asintió. Como yo lo esperaba. No me quedó de otra que sonreír forzadamente, mientras la mujer tenía la frescura de tomarme la mano.

Intenté librarme de su agarre, y fue cuando en ese instante, ya cuando habíamos desaparecido de la multitud, con un destino indefinido, sentí mi mano chocar contra piel. De su pierna.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que el vestido no era tan "casto" como yo había pensado. Sentí mis mejillas arder—nuevamente—y la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió.

-"Así que…decidió venir" Habló suavemente, despegando su mirada de la mía. Después de segundos de mirarla, pude apreciar a la persona que realmente llamaba mi atención.

Era una mujer atrevida, sin duda alguna, pero a pesar de que aquellas cualidades —yo les llamaría defectos—era una mujer atractiva. Y quizá por eso me molestaba. Porque Dios la había hecho tan bella, que era difícil como prueba divina.

-"Shaoran…" Y de pronto vi a una vulnerable criatura que se escondía tras aquella personalidad. Sentí algo indescriptible. Sentí como si debía ayudarla. Sacarla de aquellas tinieblas en las que vivía.

Y como si por arte de magia, todo ocurrió lentamente. Su cintura de repente estaba entre mis brazos y nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca. Una proximidad, que por un segundo me había capturado. Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y sus labios en un instante se habían vuelto más tentadores que de costumbre…

Se acercó más a mí, y cuando nuestros labios estaban rozándose, se escucharon unos pasos, seguidos de una voz.

La voz de Tsukishiro. Nos separamos al instante, ambos agitados ante la sorpresa, y yo con la conciencia sucia, por casi haber caído ante su seducción.

-"¡Sakura¡Oh¡Ahí están!" Observé idiotizado a la mujer alejarse aún más de mí, y acercarse a su esposo.

-"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó totalmente calmada, como si nada hubiera sucedido…

-"El baile está por comenzar" Anunció, tomando el frágil y delicado brazo de ella, mientras ambos comenzaban su marcha delante de mí.

-"Padre¿viene?"

**Fin del P.O.V **

Sakura saludó al resto de sus invitados, tomada de la mano de su esposo, y aquella aura de sensualidad la había rodeado de nuevo. Quizá por la bebida que había tomado, o porque cierta "persona" estaba cerca conversando con otras, entre ellas, damas que no eran ciegas y les agradaba bastante el sacerdote.

-"Bandada de buitres," Murmuró molesta Sakura, al ver que Shaoran conversaba con otras mujeres con total soltura. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con ella¿Por qué había tanta tensión en él, cada vez que hablaban?

-"Sakura, vamos a bailar" La atención de la mujer fue atraída por su esposo, y ante la petición de él, sonrió con astucia. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Se iba a vengar por no tomarla en cuenta.

Cuando el flamenco fue iniciado por la pareja, todos se quedaron maravillados ante la forma de moverse de la joven.

Primero miró intensamente a su esposo y de improviso le envió una mirada lasciva a Shaoran, el cual, por primera vez, correspondió la mirada con otra seria y dura.

Hubieron unos cuantos movimientos aún más sensuales por parte de ella, mostrando la natural belleza, y el escote que formaba parte de su vestido, el cual atravesaba lateralmente la pierna derecha de la dama. Sus bellos cabellos tenían soltura al moverse, y la cara de ángel que poseía, estaba algo sudorosa.

Por su parte, Shaoran la miraba intensamente. Esto era el colmo. El colmo del descaro.

Cuando el joven sacerdote observó que el baile había finalizado, en una pose muy excitante, volteó su mirada hacia cualquier punto indefinido. Pero algo que su mirada no pudo evitar fue cuando la pareja de esposos se dieron un apasionado beso, causando la alegría y euforia de los presentes, mientras cadenas de aplausos se desencadenaban para el perfecto desempeño de ambos.

Todos aplaudían. Excepto una persona, que en el momento pasaba desapercibida.

Su puño se había contraído, hasta un punto casi insoportable; su ceño estaba fruncido y sus piernas lo sacaban lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

¿Qué era aquello?

Serían acaso… ¿Celos?

**Continuará…**

**Notas de autora: **

Oh, pues sí. ¿Celos? Eso no se debe sentir, pequeño y dulce Shaoran, ja, ja. La fiesta todavía no se acaba¡no señor!

Gracias chicos por haberme apoyado en el capítulo anterior. Y ahora voy a contestar de manera general a comentarios que me han hecho sobre el fic.

Me han pedido que haga los capítulos más largos. Lamento no poder cumplir esa petición esta vez. Estoy intentando cambiar mi modo de actualizar. Solía escribir por lo menos 27 páginas para cada capítulo, pero me demoro demasiado. Para aquellos fics míos como ambiciones o el resto serán más largos, pero me demoraré en actualizarlos. En cambio, ahora escribo poco, pero más rápido. Espero que entiendan.

Gracias para aquellos que han dicho que la historia es diferente. Eso me agrada. No me gusta seguir un prototipo de fics, me gusta salir de los esquemas, y si se percatan muy pocos de mis fics siguen los parámetros de lo "normal".

Para una persona que dijo que era "rara", quizá tiene razón. Pero en lo que no tiene razón es en decir que estas cosas NO suceden. Pues despierta por favor. Quizá yo le haya puesto algo de irreal, pero no sale de la realidad tanto como tú lo dices. Y lo peor es que ni tienes el valor de poner tu nombre. Bueno señor "ANÓNIMO" Ahí nos vemos. Espero que emitas opiniones con fundamentos, por favor.

Para Sakuyita: Hola, gracias por haber emitido tu opinión. No estoy molesta, soy bastante tolerante y no me irrito con facilidad. Pero no me pareció apropiado el modo en que me dijiste tu comentario. ¿Nada de orgullo? Quizá no tengo orgullo, y no me importa en realidad, pero sí tengo deseo de superación, y la única manera de mejorar, al menos para mí, es conociendo la opinión de mis lectores. En fin, te agradezco.

Gracias a todos los demás reviews, que son firmados. Ya les habré contestado respectivamente. GRACIAS GIGANTESCAS A TODOS.

Besitos,

Sakki

(Por cierto, no olviden la regla, ji, ji) **DEJEN REVIEWS! **

((FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ¡PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!))


	4. De batallas y más

¡Espero que disfruten!

**Fanfic: **_"¿Tentación o Redención?" _

**Capítulo 3: **"De Batallas y más"

**Por **Sakki Chan

**Shaoran P.O.V**

La sangre me hervía. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Casi la sensación era forastera en mí. Y me molestaba de sobremanera, el que haya perdido todo el control de mis emociones en menos de dos minutos que duró el baile. Y mis piernas no podían detener su avance, y era en lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo mi cerebro y mi cuerpo.

Sentí unos pasos que me perseguían por la calle, la oscura y tenebrosa calle, que me llevaría directamente a la capilla. Y aquel molesto chasquear de tacones me fastidiaba más que nada en el momento.

Fue el segundo en que me volteé, ya cansado de aquella persecución.

-"¿¿Qué?" Había estallado de furia, lo admito.

La arrogante cara de la mujer mostró ante mí una de sus sonrisas más descaradas.

-"¿Le gustó el espectáculo, _Padre?_" Había dicho ella, con la clara intención de hacerme rabiar. Situación, que por cuestión de dignidad no me iba a permitir hacer.

-"Sabe bailar muy bien, _señora Tsukishiro" _ Dije ganando algo más de calma, y retornando con mi avance, solo que al fin, ganándole a mi furia.

-"¿Qué se siente? ¿Es nuevo para usted sentirlos?" Escuché su pregunta, ahora algo intrigado sobre a qué se refería con aquello.

Y como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, me contestó con una renovada sonrisa repleta de astucia.

-"¿Qué se siente el tener celos?" Mi respuesta no demoró en salir de mi boca, aunque claro, todo era una farsa.

-"¿Celos? Ja, ¿de qué debería sentirlos?"

-"Pues que la mujer más hermosa que conoce, estuvo bailando con su esposo" Y echó otra de sus cínicas sonrisas. Pero a pesar de toda la humillación que estaba recibiendo de su parte, no pude evitar romper el contacto visual con ella. Se acercó aún más a mí y fue cuando yo desperté del hechizo.

-"¿Hermosa? Disculpe no quiero ofenderla, pero yo sólo la definiría como _simpática"_ Con eso, el ceño de la mujer se estrechó y sentí que mi comentario la había afectado de la manera en la que esperaba.

-"¡Ja! ¡Sí claro!" Dijo sarcástica.

-"Es en serio, he visto _cosas _mejores que usted" Quería ofenderla, quería herirla, la quería lo más lejos posible de mí.

-"¿¿COSAS? ¿Cómo se atreve?" Expresó su furia por un momento y cuando creí que ya tenía ganada esta pelea verbal, vi como su rostro se suavizó hasta quedarse en una simple sonrisa malvada –"Oh por supuesto, cosas. Una cosa podría ser MI retrato en desnudo, ¿verdad, Shaoran?"

Juro que me quedé estupefacto ante tal respuesta. Nunca, nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así.

-"Lamento informarle que no me refería precisamente a su retrato"

-"Una escultura también puede contar. Tengo una en mi habitación ¿quiere venir a verla?" Dijo persuasiva, como si no supiera qué realmente deseaba.

-"¿Acaso no siente vergüenza? ¿No tiene sangre en el rostro?" Hizo un pequeño teatro como si de verdad analizaba mi frase y terminó diciendo una respuesta tan superficial como siempre.

-"A decir verdad, no" Sentí como mi propia frustración crecía. No podía cambiar el carácter de esta mujer, es más, dudo que alguien pudiera hacerlo.

-"Buenas Noches" Y con eso intenté alejarme. Pero su mano agarró la mía y en segundos la vi parada ante mí.

-"¿Por qué no me quieres, Shaoran? ¡No lo entiendo! Eres el único hombre que no me toma en cuenta, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos" Explicó en un tono algo bajo y desilusionado. Por un segundo llegó a hacerme sentir mal. Por un segundo.

Separé su mano de la mía, enviándole una mirada intensa.

-"No siempre tenemos lo que queremos, Sakura"

-"Nunca me doy por vencida, Shaoran. Deberías saberlo"

-"Sabes que no puedo hacer esto. No puedo tener nada contigo. Ambos tenemos dos poderosos impedimentos, que hacen que _tu _ deseo, sea imposible"

-"Nada es imposible"

-"_Tú _ lo haces imposible" Dije.

-"¿Imposible? ¿Yo? ¡Eres tú el que no nos da una oportunidad!"

-"Es porque no la tenemos"

-"No digas eso, Shaoran"

Me quedé callado por vario rato, mis manos temblaban, y comenzaba a tener frío. Escuché un sollozo, que supe que provenía de la mujer a mi lado.

-"Yukito quiere tener hijos" Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero me mantuve callado.

-"Pero yo no quiero" Dijo aún con una voz más débil que la anterior.

-"¿Por qué no?" No pude evitar preguntar. Algo así no me cabía en la cabeza. Sakura era una mujer joven, casada, se suponía que su mayor logro sería tener hijos con el hombre que ama.

Y aunque aquella realidad hacía que algo se me revolviera en el estómago, no podía evitarla.

-"Porque te amo" Fue una realidad que me golpeó aún más fuerte que antes.

-"No puedes amarme. Entiendo que talvez tengamos eh-h… atracción _física_ pero no puedes amarme" No podía. Ella no podía darse el lujo de amarme.

-"Sé que no puedo. Pero no es algo que yo elegí, ¿sabes?" Me quedé callado. No quería contestarle algo, no quería contestarle nada.

-"Sé que no me amas de la forma en la que yo lo hago, Shaoran"

Mi boca parecía haber sido sellada.

-"Pero está bien"

Y supe que algo estaba mal en todo. No se suponía que ella debería estar confesándose ante mí.

Así que tomé la decisión más dura de todas. Y en el momento no me importaba si le rompía el corazón. En ese momento quería ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mí. En mi bien.

Le envié una mirada reprobatoria y con eso me volví a voltear.

-"Hasta nunca, Señora Tsukishiro" Y lo decía en serio. No caeré tan fácil, no me entregaré tan fácil. Lucharé contra ella y contra todos. Lo prometo. Lo haré. No me rendiré sin una batalla antes.

La calle se escuchaba vacía pero, pronto, escuché el llanto de la mujer. Seguido por gotas de lluvia que parecían querer acompañarnos en este ambiente tan sombrío…

Fin del P.O.V

Sakura se dirigió a ningún lugar en particular, le dolía lo que había terminado de decir aquel hombre, del que lentamente se había enamorado. Eso lo había comprendido desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no quería atreverse a confesarlo ante él…

Todo había sido como una retrospectiva… y sentía que su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Para ella habían pasado un millón de años… y lo sintió así.

No reaccionó ni cuando su esposo mismo, la había llamado…

-"Sakura, ¿Estás bien?" Sintió el calor que éstos le brindaron, y fue una bendición que lloviera en ese momento, así él no se hubiera percatado de aquellas lágrimas que corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

-"Sí, estoy bien" Miró una última vez a la calle vacía, por la que había visto marcharse al sacerdote, y sintió que algo se había incrustado en su corazón. El dolor la embriagó, al no ser correspondida.

Pero juraba que no se iba a dar por vencida. Sería la sombra de ese hombre, y no lo dejaría escaparse así… dejándola con este desprecio en su alma.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡Hola! Disculpen mucho la demora chicos, pero es que no he tenido muchas inspiración, pero ya está volviendo a mí, y también he estado ocupada con la traducción de HOH. Esperen otro capi, de ese fic, muy pronto. Disculpen que me aparezca con este capítulo tan corto… pero prometo que los demás serán más largos!

¡¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido con el fic! De verdad lo aprecio.

Aquí está la respuesta a los reviews anónimos que no he respondido. A los que sí, es porque son firmados, necesitarán revisar su correo para encontrar su respuesta.

**iiKrisii; Mitcha; Saku-696; TaNiSaKu; Consue; Beautiful-Night; Naoko Sakuma; Yashi-verde; Gabyhatt; Lunita Kinomoto; Aneth; Kassandra L.K. **

**Mafeh: **Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya encantado este capítulo que es muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias, y besitos.

**Megumi-chan: ** Je, je, gracias por haber dejado tu opinión, gracias por decir que la historia no sale de la realidad. Besitos y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Camli: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por aquella opinión que dejaste, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, me siento muy feliz de haber recibido tu review. Besitos, Sakki.

**Sakuyita: **Gracias por haber dejado tu opinión. Y como tú misma lo dijiste, si por lo menos hay una persona leyéndolo, yo continuaré. Hasta pronto.

Y creo que esos fueron todos los fabulosos review que recibí hasta ahora.

Espero que aunque haya sido algo corto, les haya gustado el drama de este capi.

Besitos,

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW!**

Sakki


	5. De viajes y más

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten este capítulo…

**Fanfic: **_"¿Tentación o Redención?" _

**Capítulo 4: **"De viajes y más"

**Por **_Sakki Chan_

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

¿Quién dijo que la vida era fácil? Nadie. Y si alguien lo dijo, es un verdadero tonto. La vida no es fácil. Tampoco es difícil. La vida es vida. La vida es tristeza. La vida es alegría. La vida te pone juegos y obstáculos inesperados que no sabes cómo enfrentar. Y a veces, prefieres no enfrentarlos sino huir. Huir era una solución más fácil. Y eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo. Huyendo.

Sé que es de cobardes escapar, pero es eso o quitarme el hábito. Algo totalmente intolerable ante mis ojos y los de mi Dios. Nunca podría vivir con eso. Así que prefiero escapar de todo esto por un rato. De mis responsabilidades. De mis obligaciones. De la gente que me rodea. De ella.

Admito que he sido duro. Lo sé. Sé que he sido alguien egoísta. Pero ella lo fue aún más. Ha sido egoísta, al exponer todos sus sentimientos ante mí. Alguien que es prohibido. Alguien que sería como un trofeo para ella. Una vez que lo tuviera, se olvidaría de que alguna vez aquel trofeo tenía una vida que llevar.

Ésta era mi oportunidad perfecta.

Hace dos días me ha llegado la carta de un viejo amigo de la infancia, invitándome a que lo visite a su nuevo hogar, allá en Londres. Sé que es un viaje largo. Pero quedarme aquí, soportando los acosos de aquella mujer sería algo insoportable, porque sé que mi deseo incrementará y que sus palabras lograrán tener algún efecto en mí. Por eso voy a imponer esta distancia.

En este momento, estoy observando el barco que me llevará a Inglaterra. Me llevará a la libertad. Y me librará de estos sentimientos que son prohibidos.

**Fin del P.O.V**

Tal y como le había expresado en una carta a su prima, Shaoran Li había aceptado la invitación de Eriol Hiiragizawa, más como una escapatoria que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba desesperado por salir del acoso de la señora Tsukishiro, y el reencontrarse con Eriol, le haría olvidarse un poco.

No por nada, había sido uno de los escasos amigos que poseía. Admitía que a veces podía ser algo pesado y sus bromas aún más, pero si se lo midiera y se lo comparara con aquella endemoniada mujer, Eriol no pesaría más que una pluma.

Con el paso del tiempo, Shaoran había aprendido que no iría a parar a ningún lugar si no era honesto consigo mismo. Y había puesto en práctica su propio consejo.

La dama Tsukishiro podía ser muy persistente, y algo en lo que había sido honesto, era que esta al tanto de lo débil que podía ser su cuerpo si aquella tentadora mujer estaba a su lado, peor aún, en un plan de ataque firme y decidido.

Así que el abordar ese barco quizás era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Por el viaje no se preocuparía. Contaba con los medios y ya anteriormente había viajado por aquel medio, y no había contado con ninguna clase de inconveniente.

Llegaría dentro de doce horas, doce horas que serían un muy aprovechado tiempo para encontrarse consigo mismo.

Por otra parte, la repentina desaparición del sacerdote local era una noticia de dominio público. Las damas estaban conmocionadas y más quejumbrosas que de costumbre, chismeando por aquí y por allá, tratando de especular el motivo de la ausencia del sacerdote Li.

Todos los esposos se sentían en un verdadero infierno, debido a las constantes réplicas de sus mujeres. Bueno, no todos. Al parecer, el señor Tsukishiro no tenía inconveniente alguno con su esposa. Se había marchado de buen humor hacia el trabajo, dándole un beso en la frente a su querida Sakura.

No había advertido el pésimo humor por el que Sakura atravesaba. Era obvio que ella conocía con creces, el motivo de la ausencia del sacerdote.

-"Mierda" Murmuró para sí misma, sentada frente a la cómoda, mientras cepillaba su cabello en la soledad de su habitación.

La terrible noticia se la había comentado la más chismosa de sus criadas, que a su vez, se había enterado al ir a la panadería del sector, temprano por la mañana.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Anoche había tenido que cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales, situación que la ponía en un deplorable estado de ánimo, y la noticia tampoco le había traído demasiada dicha que se dijera.

Conocía perfectamente a Li, y a sabía que a pesar de que era fuerte, y aunque casi había caído en su tentación, éste había sido su último y más desesperado recurso para escapar de aquella telaraña que tanto trabajo le había costado tejer.

-"Es un cobarde," Masculló furiosa, cepillando aún con más ímpetu.

Así que, finalmente el joven Li, debido a que se había encontrado siendo presa de sus deseos, se había dado a la fuga, esperando así escapar de aquel deseo que lo acechaba.

-"Maldito cobarde" De hecho, lo último que Shaoran sería para ella, era precisamente, el ser cobarde. Tenía que darle crédito por aquella repentina escapada. Había sido astuto.

Y a pesar de que en ese momento, estaba nublada por la furia, reconocía que sólo era una careta que ocultaba el dolor del abandono de Shaoran.

Comenzaba a sentir que de verdad nunca la había deseado. Y también empezaba a sentir que nunca volvería a verlo. Y aquello la llenó de desdicha, puesto que reconocía que aquel hombre nunca la amaría, —al menos no del modo en que ella lo hacía—.

Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Aquella misma lágrima que demostraba el dolor que bullía en su alma, en aquel preciso instante.

Tocaron la puerta de su alcoba, en la que se la había pasado encerrada toda la mañana, desde que Yukito se había marchado.

Se secó la lágrima y ésta desapareció tan rápido como brotó.

-"Adelante" Murmuró, y al parecer, aquel murmullo fue suficiente como para que la persona detrás de los golpes la escuchara.

Observó con fastidio a una muchacha entrar, con un sobre en sus manos.

-"Señora," Dijo con timidez la joven, cuya cara estaba cubierta de pecas debido a la claridad de su tez –"Le ha llegado una carta de Inglaterra"

El fastidio se transformó en curiosidad. No recordaba a nadie que viviera en Inglaterra.

-"¿Sabes quién la envió?" Preguntó tan escéptica como usualmente lo hacía.

Vio como la joven negaba con su cabeza –"No, señora. No sé leer. Pero creo que hay un nombre o algo escrito en ella" Le confirió el sobre con delicadeza, y luego pidió permiso para retirarse.

Sakura asintió y leyó la perfecta caligrafía con la que estaba profesado el nombre de una vieja amiga. Una amiga a la que no había vuelto a ver desde su boda, y que había estado con seis meses de embarazo, hace más o menos unos cinco o cuatro años.

-"¡Tomoyo!" Su cara se iluminó por completo. Aquella sí que era una sorpresa agradable. Aún recordaba el rostro de su amiga, cuya belleza era aún mayor debido al embarazo. La rememoraba del brazo de su esposo, un caballero inglés muy agradable.

Abrió la carta con impaciencia, y se encontró la hermosa letra de Tomoyo, entre las líneas.

Leyó la carta, absorta de felicidad. Tomoyo siempre enviaba cartas para expresar buenos deseos, pero nunca las había enviado desde Inglaterra. Supuso que debió haberse establecido recientemente en aquel deslumbrante país.

'_Querida Sakura:_

_¡Oh querida! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, tu boda, ¿recuerdas? ¡Lucías soñada, Sakura! Y seguramente yo lucía como una sandía porque estaba embarazada de Hikaru. Mi hija y mi Eriol están bien, al igual que yo. Te preguntarás en dónde estoy ahora, pues me alegro de comunicarte que recientemente me he mudado a una mansión que Eriol ha comprado. _

_Hikaru acaba de cumplir cuatro, y habla hasta por los codos. No veo el momento en que tú también tengas un niño, mi querida, te aseguro que es la experiencia más enriquecedora que jamás podrás atravesar. _

_Por otro lado, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Y Yukito? ¿Sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre? _

_En fin, espero que te encuentres con una gran salud y belleza. Lamento ser tan breve en esta ocasión, pero el motivo de mi carta, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, es más bien para invitarte a que conozcas mi nuevo hogar, Sakura. Al reverso seguramente encontrarás la dirección. Eriol y yo nos sentiríamos felices de contar con tu presencia y la de tu esposo aquí. También quiero que conozcas a Hikaru, quien siempre pregunta por ti. _

_Si aceptas esta invitación, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, amiga. Anhelo verte, después de tanto tiempo. _

_No dudes que las puertas de mi casa te serán siempre abiertas. _

_Además, te cuento que Eriol ha invitado también a uno de sus amigos, pero no te preocupes, hay suficiente espacio para todos, después de todo, este lugar parece un castillo. _

_Esperando ansiosa tu respuesta o tu llegada, _

_Se despide,_

_Hiiragizawa Tomoyo.'_

Cuán feliz era Tomoyo, y lo expresaba en cada palabra que escribía. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. A diferencia de ella, Tomoyo vivía con su esposo y su hija, muy feliz y sin un tercero de por medio.

Por primera vez en su vida, envidió a su amiga. Su vida estaba tan cargada de infelicidad y todas sus acciones estaban calculadas y previstas con anterioridad. Nada era nuevo, todo era una simple rutina. O al menos había sido así hasta que conoció por desgracia a Shaoran Li. Pero una vez con el sacerdote fuera del mapa, volvería a caer en la tediosa y aburrida rutina que era su vida.

No podía echarle la culpa a Yukito. Aquel hombre no había hecho más que amarla, sin ser correspondido. Toda la culpa recaía sobre sus hombros y creyó que era el tiempo de darse un descanso o por lo menos descargar todo lo que tenía en su interior, con su vieja amiga de infancia. Ella le sabría escuchar, y quizás durante ese viaje, sería capaz de olvidar a Shaoran e intentar encariñarse un poco con Yukito, que merecía algo más que un teatro y una actriz por esposa.

Sí. Nada podría salir mal en este viaje. Convencer a Yukito no sería difícil. Desde hace semanas que quería tomarse unas vacaciones de sus negocios y estaba segura que podría dejarle todo en manos de su asistente por unas cuantas semanas.

No tenía nada que perder. Sólo podría ganar.

Así que llegó a la conclusión que iría a Inglaterra, para olvidar de ese tormento en el que se había convertido su vida.

Sin ser consciente de ello, y sin tener la menor sospecha, una vez más, el destino estaba empeñado en reunirlos. Para salvación y para tortura de ambos.

El encuentro, no sería una casualidad. Después de todo, no existen las casualidades, sólo lo _inevitable._

Continuará…

**Notas de Autora:**

Oops. Lo hice de nuevo. Sé que he quedado como una pésima autora ante todos ustedes y no tienen idea de cuánto me arrepiento. Estoy triste por eso. Muchos de ustedes confiesan que les gustan mis ideas, pero que al rato no las leen porque tienen miedo de que no las termine. Y los entiendo. Yo también soy lectora, y sé lo que se siente que tu autor te deje colgado. Y no tengo excusas, y tampoco quiero dárselas.

Digamos que mi vida personal es un poco complicada y que el cole tampoco me está ayudando mucho. La inspiración se me termina a penas sé que tengo deberes y tareas por cumplir. Bah… En fin. No los aburro.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Ya saben, utilicé la frase de Clow para terminar el capítulo. Así que el encuentro SS es inminente y supongo que todos ya saben o se imaginan qué sucederá ¿no? En recompensa y aunque sea un pecado, ja, ja, prometo darles una mordidita de lo calentones que van a estar Saku y Shao.

En fin, sin más que alegar y agradecer infinitamente a todos esos reviews alentadores, me despido, pidiéndoles que por favor dejen sus comentarios, de verdad me ayudan mucho y si no fuera por ellos, no sé si continuaría.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	6. De encuentros y más

**Fanfic: **"¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 5: **_"De encuentros y más" _

_Sakki_

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

Como era de esperarse, Eriol no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo fastidioso, perverso y terrible hombre de siempre. Mi llegada a Londres fue pronta, y aunque el viaje fue algo cansado, no me arrepiento de haberme alejado de toda aquella presión a la que me tenía que enfrentar diariamente.

La familia de Eriol ha crecido. Del solitario chico cuyos padres vivían viajando por cuestiones de negocios, ya no queda nada. Ahora vive de sus inversiones, en compañía de su esposa e hija.

Tomoyo Daidouji, ahora lleva el apellido de mi amigo, es una dama muy bella y delicada. La hija de Eriol es su vivo retrato, cabellos azabaches, la piel albina, y sus ojos, de un azul profundo.

Se percibe en el aire de la mansión Hiiragizawa, la armonía y el amor que se sentían, y a la vez me contagiaban de paz, paz de la que no he podido gozar en varios años.

-"Tío Shaoran-n," La mano de la pequeña Hikaru, me alcanzaba a la rodilla, en un intento de que le prestara atención.

-"¿Um?" Pregunté distraído.

-"Es hora de cenar" Era increíble que una pequeña como ella, supiera hablar con claridad, un gesto que muchos niños no conseguían hasta adquirir más edad.

-"Ya voy" Vi como la niña levantaba su vestido, y salía corriendo hacia el comedor, con la alegría y energía que la caracterizaba.

Llevo casi una semana en la mansión, y sus alrededores son hermosos. Sin duda alguna, este viaje fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

**Fin del P.O.V**

Shaoran caminó con lentitud hacia el amplio comedor, en donde Eriol, Tomoyo y la misma Hikaru estaban sentados, esperándolo para comenzar a disfrutar de los exquisitos manjares preparados para la cena.

Cuando llegó, tomó asiento junto a Tomoyo, que a diferencia de otros días, lucía preocupada.

-"¡Pero Eriol! ¿Y si se perdieron? Digo, después de todo nunca han venido a Londres" Dijo con semblante inquieto, Tomoyo.

-"Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, querida. Pronto llegarán" Eriol percibió la presencia de su amigo y sonrió –"Shaoran, ¿podrías decir tú, la oración?" Era costumbre orar brevemente, pero Li percibió que Eriol simplemente deseaba ignorar los comentarios y la preocupación de su esposa, y había optado por una distracción.

-"Disculpen que me entrometa," Dijo él, con una sonrisa algo malévola, -"¿De qué estabais hablando?" Eriol lo miró desafiante, pero con otra sonrisa más calculadora simplemente respondió –"Disculpa Shaoran, pero no es tu asunto"

Tomoyo lo miró mal, y casi lo interrumpió –"No, Shaoran, disculpe los modales de Eriol. Junto con usted, invité a una amiga para que me visitara en la nueva mansión. Ella está casada y es por ese motivo que ahora no la he visto" Suspiró para proseguir –"Se supone que debería estar llegando para la cena, pero…"

Shaoran sonrió tranquilizadoramente –"Con seguridad, se han retrasado un poco durante el viaje"

Tomoyo asintió y con una mano, ordenó a las criadas que sirvieran la cena.

Después de la oración, todos comenzaron a comer, en ocasiones Eriol haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre cualquier tema en mente, procurando avergonzar a Shaoran, con cualquier tipo de recuerdo de la infancia.

Hikaru parecía interesada, y reía de buena gana, mientras que su madre lo hacía discretamente.

-"Y recuerdas también aquella vez cuando te quedaste colgado de…" Una criada llegó para interrumpir, algo agitada al parecer, de tanto correr.

-"¡Señora! ¡Sus invitados han llegado!" Anunció después de excusarse.

Tomoyo apartó su servilleta de sus piernas y se levantó apresurada. Desde las ventanas del comedor se podía observar la entrada, en la cual, a su vez, se apreciaba la llegada de un carruaje, cargado de equipaje.

-"¡Ya están aquí!" Se excusó de la mesa, y salió con paso apurado a la entrada principal de la casa.

Eriol suspiró al ver el entusiasmo de su mujer, y también se levantó. Shaoran lo siguió, al avanzar a la entrada, para conocer a las personas que causaban tanto alboroto en Tomoyo.

El cochero se bajó para revelar a una mujer encapuchada, y otro caballero. La capucha de la dama se cayó, para revelar una hermosa cabellera castaña y una delicada piel de porcelana.

La sonrisa afable del caballero, fue lo que más atención captó de Shaoran, y fue al dirigir su vista a los ojos de la dama, fue cuando sintió que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se congeló.

Tomoyo salió al encuentro de su amiga, mientras que Eriol y Hikaru se acercaron para presentarse. Él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sin poder percibir nada por sus sentidos.

Fueron aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que lo cautivaron y lo aterrorizaron al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer, Sakura seguía siendo la misma mujer hermosa y llamativa que él recordaba. Aquella misma mujer que lo perseguía y lo acechaba día y noche.

Cuando aquellas preciosas esmeraldas se dirigieron a sus ojos, y la sorpresa los invadió, supo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Estaba perdido.

-"¿Padre Li?" Preguntó insegura, con aquella voz tan seductora. Aquella misma con la que le había confesado su amor, no hace más de una semana.

-"Señora Tsukishiro" Lentamente, bajó las escaleras, y también percibió la sorpresa en Yukito.

-"¡Padre! ¡De todos los lugares en el mundo hemos ido a parar al mismo!" Exclamó Yukito, extendiéndole la mano con afabilidad.

-"Sí. Vaya coincidencia" Expresó con pesadez Shaoran.

-"¿No saluda a las damas, padre?" La voz juguetona y cargada de sarcasmo fue lo que revivió y reanimó la llama de furia que se había apaciguado durante aquellos días en él.

-"Sí, por supuesto" Masculló, tomando la mano de Sakura.

Era obvia la hosquedad de él, al menos para Eriol Hiiragizawa, sí lo era. Sabía que Shaoran era alguien amable y de buenos sentimientos. Nunca se comportaría de una manera ruda, mucho menos ante una dama. Tampoco pasaba desapercibido el brillo de lujuria con el que los ojos de la dama Tsukishiro se habían cargado, ante la sola vista de su amigo.

Miró a su esposa, pero estaba tan feliz por la llegada de Sakura, que seguramente no había percibido nada.

Sabía que entre esos dos, había algo raro. Quizás algún pasado. Después de todo, la visita de la amiga de Tomoyo, sería muy interesante.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Luego de haberse instalado en la segunda habitación reservada para invitados de la casa, y a pesar de que habían llegado algo tarde a la cena, disfrutaron junto con Eriol y Tomoyo de la improvisada comida que la cocinera preparó en menos de una hora.

Hikaru se encontraba jugando en el jardín con su niñera y Shaoran se había excusado a la llegada de la pareja, alegando que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Fue evidente que no se refería exactamente a la cabeza en sí, sino a su afortunado destino que al parecer, siempre se le adelantaba en la jugada.

Pero la ausencia del Padre Li no quitó el entusiasmo prontamente absorbido por la dama Tsukishiro. No podía creer su buena suerte. La sonrisa no se le borraba y se mantuvo en sus labios, aún cuando la cena improvisada había finalizado y ahora estaba conversando con su mejor amiga, que también lucía encantada por su visita.

-"¡Oh querida Sakura! Te he extrañado tanto. Confieso que hay veces en que me siento algo sola," Dijo suspirando con alegría, contrariando su tono, Tomoyo.

Sakura la miró con una renovada sonrisa y asintió. –"Te comprendo. Antes, cuando éramos jóvenes compartíamos mucho tiempo juntas" Expresó ella –"Ya sabes que Yukito sólo piensa en negocios y aquellas viejas de la 'sociedad' de Sevilla son bastante chismosas y metiches" El comentario vino acompañado con desdén, que Tomoyo decidió ignorar por el momento.

-"Sí, no se puede decir que tengo muchas amistades aquí. Casi no he salido desde que Hikaru nació" Y añadió con regocijo –"Ser madre es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder, Saku. Deberías intentar tener un hijo con Yukito. De seguro eso lo mantendría más tiempo a tu lado"

Pero entre los planes de Sakura, Yukito no figuraba en ningún sitio. Condenación, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Y aunque claro, a Tomoyo no le podía dar una respuesta tan abierta, ya que seguramente se escandalizaría, decidió seguir con su acto de 'amo-a-mi-esposo'. No tenía la intención de representar la maternidad en todo lo que le quedara de vida. No por nada se abstenía de acercársele a Yukito.

-"Sí, sí. Algún día será" Y aunque aquello sonó a una obvia mentira, Tomoyo pareció haber caído por ella.

-"Y cambiando de tema, ¿de dónde conoces al Padre Li? ¿Es párroco en Sevilla?" Preguntó con curiosidad Tomoyo.

La mirada pacífica de Sakura pronto se transformó en una algo más intensa –"Sí. Es alguien muy amable, a decir verdad. Aunque no comprendo por qué parece esquivarme. Creo que no le agrado" Dijo burlonamente, pues muy bien sabía que lo único que había logrado ganarse de Shaoran Li, era su disgusto y antipatía.

-"¿De veras? No lo noté" Dijo ingenua Tomoyo, que por supuesto, desconocía del desprecio de Li hacia ella, y consecuentemente del creciente deseo que se iba desarrollando en ambos.

-"Pues fíjate la próxima vez. Es algo gracioso, en realidad. No le doy importancia pues sé que…" Su frase se cortó, y aquello advirtió a Tomoyo, que estaba ansiosa por la culminación de su oración. Pero Sakura evitó su mirada interrogativa, y sonrió con algo de cinismo –"Pues sé que es un buen hombre, por supuesto. ¿Crees que debamos ir a buscar a tu nena? Pronto va a oscurecer, querida Tomoyo" Dijo evadiendo la atención del tema anterior. Y como lo calculado, aquello distrajo a Hiiragizawa, que simplemente se limitó a asentir.

_ No le doy importancia pues sé que a pesar de que se resista, pronto será mío _

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Para Shaoran no fue una buena noche. Ni aquella en la que Sakura había llegado junto a su marido, ni las dos siguientes. El insomnio lo perseguía, convirtiendo aquellas apetecibles noches de sueño en noches desveladas.

Estaba cansado y fastidiado ante la terrible tentación que aquella mujer representaba y no le sentaba muy bien verla en aquellos desvergonzados vestidos "a la moda" que usaba y que apenas cubrían sus atributos.

-"¿Qué crees de esto, Shaoran?" La voz de Eriol lo trajo a la realidad. Se suponía que estaban cabalgando en la colina, mientras conversaban sobre temas triviales y de viejas memorias de la niñez.

-"¿Uh?" Su voz distraída fue casi una alarma de advertencia a Eriol. Shaoran Li nunca se distraía. Y últimamente, andaba bastante despistado.

-"Ya basta, Shaoran. Dime qué rayos te sucede en este preciso instante" Demandó él sin ya resistirlo.

Pero Shaoran se había hecho la promesa que no compartiría con nadie este secreto. Ya de por sí era vergonzoso que se sintiera tan atraído físicamente por una mujer, que dejaría en cualquier instante el hábito.

-"Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Pero su tono no salió lo suficientemente convincente para calmar los nervios de Eriol, puesto que allá, en las faldas de la colina, se hallaban Tomoyo, Hikaru y Sakura, jugando a algo que él desconocía.

Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por su espalda y el viento jugaba con ellos. Su vestido era blanco y resaltaba de todo el pasto verde, junto con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que literalmente le podía hacer olvidar de todo pensamiento recurrente de su mente.

Y con pesar, supo que tarde o temprano tendría que probarla.

Continuará…

-----------------------------------

Notas de la desquiciada autora:

-----------------------------------

MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡VIERON! ¡VIERON! ¡HASTA ÉL ACEPTA QUE CAERÁ! YUPI! (VAMOS TODOS, UN GRITO DE HISTERIA!)

Bueno. Ya se me acabó la locura. ¡Al fin conseguí actualizar! ¡Después de meses, al fin! Y todo se los debo a ustedes. De veras, sino fuera porque el capítulo pasado alcanzó los 1000 hits, y tuve un montón de reviews, quizá no me habría salido tan bien (modestia aparte, a mí sí me gustó cómo resultó).

OMG. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. ¡Los AMO!

Y en especial a:

**Flor de cerezo: **Muchas gracias por pasar dejando tu lindo comentario, espero que no te hayas perdido de esta parte!

**Fabisa: **Thanks, espero que cumplas con tu palabra y leas este y todos los capis que hacen falta de mi fic, besos para ti.

**Kassandralk: **Muchas gracias, Kassie (si puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?.) Siempre apoyándome en mis reclamos ante la injusticia de algunos reviewers. Ojalá, si estás leyendo esto, que también te haya gustado este capi, y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme también con mi traducción, significa mucho para mí, porque es la primera vez que traduzco algo tan extenso como mi querido HOH. Ojalá pronto actualice su autora… En fin, saludos para ti. Sakki.

**Aneth: **Oh, Aneth. No sabes qué alegría me causa leer tus reviews. Eres una lectora y amiga incondicional, muchísimas gracias y espero que este capi te haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Y sé que ambas estamos bastante metidas en HOH… ¡¡ESTOY IMPACIENTE, POR DIOS! Shinsei dijo que actualizaría dentro de poco… y es que a veces, demando de ella lo que incluso debería imponerme yo… Ojalá ese "poco" no resulte siendo "mucho" ¿no? Jijiji. See ya.

**Verito.S: **Muchas gracias por pasar a dejarme un review, Verito. Saludos para ti.

**Lunita Kinomoto: **Muchas gracias por comprender mi situación, y por haber dejado review, y no te preocupes por favor, que este fic ya tiene final marcado. Gracias de nuevo, y saludos para ti.

**SaraLi: **Muchas gracias. Expresaste tu opinión y la respeto mucho. Y sé que me queda poco tiempo aquí en ya que apenas termine todo (créeme no hace falta mucho) empaco mis valijas y me voy. Si sigo escribiendo serán historias originales (proyectos que ya tengo empezados). No quisiera seguir publicando más y más cosas (tampoco quiero decir cosas que después me arrepentiré) o ideas que me pudieran servir a mí. me ha servido mucho (mi escuela) y siempre será un buen lugar al cual retornar. Saludos para ti y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Regin: **¡¡Muchísimas gracias! Tanto por tu buena opinión de este fic, como de Shadow (estate pendiente por favor, pronto saldrá un nuevo capi de ese fic también) y como mi traducción de HOH. Besitos para ti, y te me cuidas mucho, okie?

**Megumi-chan: **¡Megumi-chan! Muchísimas gracias por todo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por todo el ánimo que le pones a mi fic. Espero que la espera (sonó redundante, jijijiji) haya valido la pena. Besitos y mucho cariño para ti.

**Saori-Luna: **¡Y la espera acabó! Te agradezco mucho todos tus lindos comentarios, y espero que te haya gustado.

**Marion-asakura: **Gracias, gracias. Besos para ti, y ¡continúa leyendo, por favor!

¡Y esos fueron todos! Aprecio de verdad su paciencia y entusiasmo que le ponen al fic, así que decidí dejarles un pequeño adelanto, pues es probable que dentro de dos semanas o tres (voy a entrar a exámenes U.U deséenme suerte ) no pueda actualizar, pero lo que sí sé es que después de esas dos semanas ¡voy a estar completamente libre! Y mis actualizaciones no van a parar, lo prometo.

**En el próximo capítulo de ¿Tentación o Redención?…**(ya suena a telenovela, ja, ja)

_La presionó contra la pared con una fuerza extremadamente arrebatadora e inusual en él…_

_-"¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Sakura!" Gritó con furia palpitante. _

_La mujer lo desafió con la mirada y se relamió sus seductores labios. _

_-"Bien sabes lo que quiero de ti, Shaoran" _

_-"Entonces tómalo y déjame en paz," _

Uyy, esto se va a poner bueno. Y como todo buen comercial…

Sintonícenos para una próxima entrega, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora…

¡Y no se olviden de dejar review!

Besitos,

Sakki.


	7. De enfrentamientos y más

**¡Sorpresa!** Sé que dije que no iba a actualizar hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero tuve un día libre y decidí dejarles el nuevo capi. ¡Disfruten!

**Fanfic: **"¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 6: **"De enfrentamientos y más"

_Por Sakki_

_La niña se estremeció ante la brutalidad de su padre. Las lágrimas corrían cada vez con más agilidad por sus mejillas y decidió en aquel momento que lo despreciaba con todo su ser. Lo odiaba. Era una bestia inhumana que tan sólo quería el beneficio y la recompensa que traería casarla con un sujeto al que ni conocía, y que le importaba poco o nada su futuro y presente bienestar. _

_-"Ya no llores, estúpida. Me cansé de tus lloriqueos" Pero aquello no la calló. De hecho, lloró con más fuerza que antes, provocando así la ira de aquel sujeto al que nunca reconocería como padre._

_-"¡Cómo pudiste!" Exclamó descorazonada. De todas las cosas que aquel hombre le pudo haber hecho —cosas malas— tenía que ser esto. _

_-"¡Sakura, ya cállate! ¡Calla si sabes lo que te conviene!" Gritó una vez más. Pero nada podría hacerla callar. _

_-"¡No! ¡No tienes el derecho de hacerme esto!" Dijo sentándose con dolor en el piso, mientras el helado suelo calaba su piel. _

_Pero el hombre ya no se tomó la molestia de contestarle. Se levantó con pesadez del sofá, mientras se sacaba el cinturón de cuero, para horror de ella. _

_Nunca antes había sido flagelada y fue tal el temor, cuando el primer azote tuvo contacto con su espalda._

_-"¡No!" Gritó completamente dolorida mientras sentía cómo las gotas de sangre se deslizaban pudorosamente, para satisfacción de aquel perverso hombre. _

_Y justo cuando iban a atinarle el segundo latigazo, despertó de sus recuerdos._

Aún después de diez años, sentía los azotes cruelmente propinados por su padre. Su niñez y adolescencia no habían sido nada fáciles. La carencia de amor y la soledad por la que atravesó durante todos aquellos años, seguían aún vigentes en su matrimonio forzado con el empresario Tsukishiro. Era casi inevitable, ya que estaba completamente convencida de que su vida estaba marcada para siempre por la tristeza y la desdicha.

Su vida no había mejorado mucho después de contraer matrimonio con Yukito. Pero le había servido para alejarse de su padre y de su yugo infernal.

El único motivo que había movido a Fujitaka Kinomoto eran las ganancias que aquella unión matrimonial le pudo haber traído.

Pero ella misma le había prohibido a Yukito pasarle un centavo de pensión al anciano, que seguramente estaría pudriéndose en algún asilo japonés. No tenía compasión hacia aquel hombre, y sus entrañas no se afectarían si le llegara la noticia de su muerte.

No podía ser piadosa con él, cuando todo lo que él había hecho por ella, era entregarla a la tierna edad de dieciséis años a un matrimonio arreglado, que gracias al suave temperamento de Yukito, no había sido tan infernal la convivencia, como la había sido con su padre, después de la muerte de su querida madre.

Al llegar a Sevilla, después de días de viaje, había sentido un profundo alivio, que había ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo. Incluso creía que podía llegar a amar a Yukito—en aquel entonces— por ser su salvador y mostrarse profundamente generoso con ella. Pero el destino le había pasado factura por aquella corta felicidad, y tuvo que conocerlo a él.

Precisamente cuando su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo, llegó él, con su atractivo fuera del alcance de su mano. Con su mirada tranquila y apasionada y con su voz profunda y conciliadora.

Sintió remordimientos y hasta culpabilidad al saber que había caído por aquel hombre que se encontraba tan alto, que por más que se estirase, no lograría alcanzarlo. Tampoco debía.

Pero entonces se percató que podría jugarle sucio al destino, si el destino se había tomado la molestia de jugarle sucio a ella también.

Fue así como la tentación dio inicio, y aquel provocador juego de miradas había dado inicio.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en una cama de huéspedes, intentando huir de él, pero no podía evitar evocarlo, especialmente conociendo que se encontraba dentro de la misma mansión, a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Dejando los agrios recuerdos a un lado, sonrió con suavidad. Ayer había visto su mirada encendida, mientras Eriol y él bajaban la colina a caballo. Su intención en aquel momento no había sido tentarlo, ya que no se habría percatado de su presencia, de no ser porque Hikaru interrumpió su juego, por salir corriendo al encuentro de su padre.

Sabía que después de años de haber intentado que él cayera en su estímulo, al fin la cosecha estaba dando frutos.

Miró con tristeza a su lado derecho, donde había otra persona —su esposo— en el lecho matrimonial que estaban compartiendo. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Lo había decidido, y poco le importaba que Yukito decidiese dejarla. Shaoran Li lo valía todo.

Decidida, se levantó de la cama, abrió la cortina de la enorme ventana y respiró con profundidad.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer pintando así al cielo con enormes nubes rojizas y anaranjadas.

Iba a cumplir su promesa. Shaoran Li, sería suyo.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

El desayuno había transcurrido con normalidad. Y debido a que era sábado, Eriol no debía ir a trabajar y por eso Tomoyo estaba planeando invitar a pasear a sus huéspedes.

Pero Yukito tenía sus propios planes.

-"Lo lamento, querida Tomoyo" Dijo al finalizar su té –"Hoy planeo ir a visitar a un par de clientes, que tienen cuentas pendientes conmigo"

Sakura lo miró –"¿Problemas, Yukito?" Preguntó extrañada.

Yukito rió, -"No, amor. Se dice que un cliente falleció y quisiera cerciorarme antes de otorgarle el perdón de su deuda. Y el otro, curiosamente desapareció de Sevilla. No sé por qué, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que viajó hasta Inglaterra, sólo para evadirme" Se levantó de la mesa –"Muchas gracias, ha estado delicioso el desayuno, pasad un buen día. Eriol, Tomoyo, Padre" Dijo dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos, en señal de cortesía, para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios de Sakura –"Querida"

Y con esto se marchó. Shaoran, que hasta el momento había pasado completamente desapercibido debido a que no había mascullado palabra, tenía los hombros tensos y las manos apretadas en puños, llamando así la atención de todos, el momento en que Eriol le preguntó si también se uniría con ellos.

Pero él también declinó la invitación –"Muchas gracias, Eriol. Pero hoy tenía planeado ir a la finca. Quería ver cómo va tu ganado" Dijo excusándose, puesto que seguramente Sakura no estaría ahí.

-"¡Es perfecto!" Dijo con entusiasmo Tomoyo, sorprendiendo por completo a Shaoran. –"¡Podemos ir todos! Voy a despertar a Hikaru, ¡Esto es un plan perfecto! ¿Recuerdas Sakura cuando íbamos al campo con nuestras madres? ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Gracias Shaoran por un plan tan perfecto!" Dijo con emoción retenida y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija.

Sakura, que también había permanecido silenciosa durante el desayuno, quiso reírse de la cara perpleja de Shaoran. Seguramente había supuesto que Tomoyo y ella no se dignarían en ir a una finca. Pues estaba muy equivocado. Ella lo seguiría al mismísimo averno si fuera necesario.

-"¿Sorprendido, Shaoran?" Dijo Eriol con humor que no pudo retener. –"A mi mujer y a Sakura les gustaba ir al campo juntas cuando eran pequeñas" Dijo calmado conteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

Shaoran sólo logró mascullar –"No me digas" Por lo bajo, provocando la risa de ella y de Eriol.

Y es que a Shaoran, seguramente el destino le jugaba aún más sucio que a ella misma.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

El paseo había sido tranquilo. Por razones de comodidad, Sakura, Tomoyo y Hikaru habían dejado momentáneamente a un lado sus hermosos vestidos de damas, y habían recurrido a los pantalones de montar, que aquella época destinaba a las mujeres.

Pero ante los ojos de Shaoran, no por eso Sakura había también olvidado su feminidad. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, había deseado que Sakura no tuviera aquellas curvas, de las que durante todo el paseo a caballo no había podido despegar su vista.

Eriol y él, tampoco andaban con su típico traje de corte fino y sotana respectivamente, y habían sido reemplazadas por unos vaqueros (N.A No sé si los vaqueros ya existían en esta época, disculpen) y unas ligeras camisas, puesto que el sol de aquel día no permitía algo más en su atuendo, aparte de las botas y un sombrero que todos cargaban para protegerse de las inclemencias del sol.

Hikaru era la más entusiasmada de todas, y aunque compartía el caballo con su padre, Sakura juró que nunca la había visto más feliz.

Al poco rato llegaron a la finca y dejaron los caballos atados a la cerca. Hikaru corrió al interior de la casa, que estaba en la cumbre de una pequeña colina. Tomoyo y Eriol la siguieron de cerca y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para conversar un rato con Shaoran, que parecía esta debatiéndose en su interior.

-"¿Mucho en qué pensar, Shaoran?" Dijo con suavidad, obligándolo a levantar la vista.

-"No" Dijo con sequedad. Aquel trato frío de su parte, le dolía en lo profundo de su ser a Sakura, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-"Pues qué bien" Dijo marchándose detrás de sus amigos, sin darle tiempo a nada. No quería que la viera con gesto herido.

Al momento de llegar, Sakura admiró la preciosa casa, que estaba construida con pisos de madera, y que era decorada con la finura de Tomoyo.

-"Es preciosa" Logró decir, mientras abrazaba fugazmente a Tomoyo. Ella le sonrió y dijo –"Tienes que ver el establo, es aún mejor, a excepción del olor, claro" Dijo sonriente.

-"Shaoran y tú pueden ir" Dijo Eriol, con cierto aspecto malicioso –"Tomoyo, Hikaru y yo iremos en busca del capataz y le pediremos los informes de la finca"

Sakura miró con recelo a Shaoran. No sabía si aguantaría más de aquel trato endemoniado y empedernido que él había tenido para con ella.

-"No sé, talvez si Shaoran quiere…" Dijo con verdadera duda.

El ceño de Shaoran se frunció, y pronto se vio dando la vuelta, para comenzar a andar, a donde había supuesto que estaba el establo.

-"Vamos" Determinó con dureza que lastimó a Sakura. Pero tuvo que disimular, y sonreír a la pareja Hiiragizawa, para después seguirlo.

No habían andado mucho, cuando ella se le adelantó, completamente enfurecida por su actitud.

-"No entiendo por qué te comportas así, Shaoran" Empezó diciendo –"Pero lo que si sé es que me estás cansando con aquella conducta tan impropia de ti"

El ceño de Shaoran se frunció aún más, el momento en que ingresaron al establo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la belleza de ganado que les rodeaba en aquel momento.

-"¿Qué no sabes por qué me comporto así? ¿Qué no sabes por qué me comporto así?" Masculló furioso a la mujer.

Sakura decidió en mal momento darle la espalda. No quería discutir más con él.

Pero Shaoran se lo evitó, tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza extraña y desconocida para ella.

-"¿Por qué me deseas tanto, Sakura? ¡Es por eso mi comportamiento! ¡No puedo estar tranquilo si sé que tú me deseas!" Dijo con crueldad. Los ojos comenzaban a escocerle a ella, pero aquello no evitó su comentario cargado con veneno.

-"¡No te deseo, imbécil! ¡Al menos ya no!" Dijo enviando a un carajo sus modales.

Esperó que la soltara y que se marchara dejándola sola. Tal y como siempre había hecho.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, nunca figuró entre sus expectativas con respecto a Shaoran.

La presionó contra la pared con una fuerza extremadamente arrebatadora e inusual en él…

-"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó tentándola por primera vez. Sakura alejó su mirada de aquellos apasionados ojos ámbares.

-"Sí, no te deseo"

-"Entonces" dijo respirando en sus labios –"¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Sakura!" Gritó con furia palpitante, sin importarle la proximidad de los dos.

La mujer lo desafió con la mirada y se relamió sus seductores labios. Aquello era demasiado como para poder soportarlo.

-"Bien sabes lo que quiero de ti, Shaoran" Dijo cediendo.

-"Entonces tómalo y déjame en paz,"

Y después de eso, casi con resentimiento, tomó sus labios con sensualidad, saboreando con su lengua los labios de él. Por primera vez disfrutó del sabor de la victoria, y sin poder contenerse más pasó sus manos por sus castaños cabellos y aspiró su aroma con erotismo.

Él a su vez, subió las piernas de ella a su cintura, otorgándole un tacto íntimo a su irritada virilidad.

El beso continuó con su fogosidad, demandando más por parte del otro, y sólo se detuvo para darles tiempo a respirar.

-"¿Es…s-suficiente?" Preguntó con respiración laboriosa, él.

-"No"

-"Pues que bien" Y esta vez fue él quien la poseyó con sus labios.

La pasión duró varios minutos, hasta que una exclamación de sorpresa captó la atención de ambos.

Una infantil exclamación de sorpresa, cabe recalcar.

-"¡Oh!" Hikaru había entrado en el establo sin previo aviso y el ver la camisa casi arrancada de Shaoran, y la deshecha de Sakura la había espantado.

Salió corriendo del establo, incluso antes que alguno de los dos se pudiera despegar del otro.

Oh Dios.

Estaban en problemas.

Continuará…

**Notas de Autora:**

Sólo quiero dejar un grito de alegría: YUUUUPI!

Este capítulo fue MUY satisfactorio de escribir y espero que MUY frustrante de leer.

Me gustó la escena SS, y les aseguro que esto no es nada en comparación a lo que viene después.

¿Cuántos de ustedes quieren matar a Hikaru? ¡Vamos alcen la mano! (Sakki está alzando las dos).

Me gustó este capi ya que aparte del SS pude revelarles algo más del pasado de Sakura (qué triste. DILE NO A LA VIOLENCIA DOMÉSTICA). Y para todos los que creen que Sakura es la malvada del cuento sólo me queda decirles que están MUY E… en lo cierto. Ja, ja, ja, ja. (¿Esperaban que les diga 'equivocados'?)

Bueno, esta actualización fue incluso una sorpresa para mí. Hoy tuve día libre, así que pude escribir y publicarlo. Pero, gracias a esto ¡espero muchos reviews! Ja, ja, ja. Y esta vez, NO voy a dejar adelanto, porque aquello me obligaría a escribir, ya que me siento culpable por dejarlos en suspenso, aunque no se puede dejarlos sin una pizquita de ello, ya que ¿qué sentido y gusto tendrían por el fic?

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y como esta es una actualización rápida, no puedo contestarles a sus hermosos reviews, pero prometo que lo haré en el siguiente capítulo. Mañana entro a exámenes y DEBO ponerme a estudiar.

Eternos agradecimientos a: (créanlo, sin ustedes no hubiera habido actualización)

**Flor de cerezo, megumi-chan, Fabisa, Akyzuki, marion-asakura, Ai-chan4, Kaori-chan, Kassandra L.K, Camili. **

No les dejo avances, pero sí una preguntitas…

¿Hikaru irá con el chisme a sus padres, o lo que es peor al mismo Yukito? ¿O será buena niña y guardará el secreto? ¿Sakura y Shaoran continuarán teniendo más apasionados encuentros?

Ya saben, si quieren saberlo, dejen review.

Sakki.


	8. De curiosidad y más

¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Regresé con un nuevo capítulo y, aunque aún me falta dar un examen (Programación) en agradecimiento a sus maravillosos reviews (la respuesta está al final del capi), les traje un nuevo capítulo, así que sólo me queda decirles ¡Disfruten!

**Fanfic:** "¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 7: **"De curiosidad y más"

_Por Sakki _

La carita pálida de su hija seguramente significaba algo más. Parecía que hubiera visto un monstruo o un fantasma. Quizás los dos a la vez. Y es que para Tomoyo Daidouji, nada pasaba desapercibido. Especialmente en lo que concernía a su hija.

La pequeña había regresado corriendo del establo, con la cara del color del papel, y cadi temblando. Para Eriol, su esposo, este hecho había pasado casi desapercibido, pues estaba ocupado charlando con Ryu, el capataz, que le estaba poniendo al tanto de los sucesos en la finca.

Lo que Eriol sí notó, ante la llegada de la niña, fue la ausencia de la soga que le había encargado traer desde el establo.

-"Hikaru, ¿y la soga?" La niña pareció despertar de una pesadilla y finalmente logró musitar –"No la he encontrado, papi" Mintió con facilidad.

Eriol levantó una ceja –"¿No estaba donde te indiqué?" Y al ver que su hija se quedaba sin palabras para responder, Tomoyo salió a su rescate.

-"Oh, Eriol. Te dije que Hikaru no la encontraría. Voy yo misma a buscarla" Y avanzó por el mismo sendero por el que había regresado espantada su hija.

Cuando llegó al establo, se encontró con una pelea entre Sakura y Shaoran. Ambos estaban irritados y al parecer; algo cansados de tanto gritar.

-"¡Pues si supieras hacer las cosas bien, no pasaríamos aquel susto!" Gritó ella.

-"¡Ah sí! ¡Entonces tú intenta hacerlo, señorita perfección!" Y en ese momento, Tomoyo aclaró su garganta y ambos notaron su presencia. Así que esto era lo que Hikaru vio.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó, aunque estaba de más hacerlo.

-"Sucede, Tomoyo, que él" Lo señaló con su índice –"Es un inútil" Shaoran rodó sus ojos con irritación.

Tomoyo los ignoró por un momento, y tomó la soga y luego, se volteó hacia ellos.

-"Ya basta, por favor" Dijo con voz tranquilizadora –"No sé si se percataron de la presencia de Hikaru, hace algunos minutos" Dijo con un suspiro –"Cuando regresó, lo hizo corriendo y más blanca que un papel. Así que les agradecería que no hubiera más discusiones en lo que resta del paseo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Sakura asintió cabizbaja. Shaoran sólo masculló un -"Sí"

Tomoyo salió del establo con rapidez y Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

-"Te dije que nuestro plan funcionaría" Dijo triunfante.

-"Genial. Ahora también soy mentiroso" Volvió a mascullar mientras la miraba hostil –"Y supongo que todo te lo debo a ti"

De aquel hombre gentil que ella había conocido ya no quedaba nada. Tan sólo quedaba aquel testarudo, refunfuñón y terriblemente malhumorado hombre que Sakura nunca pudo haber imaginado que existiera.

Salió detrás de su amiga, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triste. De repente, aquel deseo suyo de someterlo a su seducción, no lucía tan tentador como antes. Quizás… lo mejor sería intentar dejarlo en paz. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Si no podía tener a Shaoran, su buen Shaoran, entonces no quería ni su desdeño ni su mal humor.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

A partir de ese suceso, el paseo había sido aceptable. Recorrieron casi todo el territorio de la finca a caballo, y luego regresaron a la mansión, en donde Yukito les estaba esperando para poder cenar.

Todos estaban extenuados, pero Hikaru parecía más retraída de lo normal. Comparando su entusiasmo en la mañana, con el de la tarde, se podía sacar conclusiones.

Tomoyo seguía algo preocupada por aquella situación pero decidió callar —No contarle nada a Eriol, es decir— por el momento, hasta que hablara con su pequeña. Algo había pasado, y ella conseguiría descubrirlo.

La cena, una vez más había estado exquisita. Pero la comida no tenía mucho sentido, si la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo.

La pareja Tsukishiro se había retirado al finalizar, con Sakura alegando cansancio. Shaoran les siguió, agradeciendo la comida.

-"¿Hay algún problema, querida?" Dijo bostezando Eriol, cuando ya todos se habían retirado del comedor.

Tomoyo negó. –"Ya es tarde. Creo que Hikaru está agotada y voy a llevarla a la cama" Dijo con una suave sonrisa. Eriol asintió.

-"Te espero en la habitación" Y con eso, se marchó. Hikaru que parecía absente de todo pensamiento, fue llevada por su madre hasta su habitación, continua a la de sus padres.

Una vez puesta su pijama, la cubrió con la manta y decidió que aquel momento era el oportuno para su interrogatorio.

-"Hikaru" la niña la miró –"Cuando fui al establo, después de ti, me encontré con un cuadro bastante desagradable" La mirada de Hikaru se tornó a duda.

-"¿Tú también, mami?" Bingo. Así que ella sí se había encontrado con algo extraño.

-"Pues claro. Cuando entré, vi a tu tía Sakura y a tío Shaoran discutiendo" La mirada asustadiza de su hija, volvió a cambiar para convertirse en una de extrañeza.

-"No, mami. Eso no fue lo que vi" Dijo con suavidad casi atemorizante.

-"¡Vaya! ¿Y qué viste tú?"

Hikaru se mordió un poco el labio –"¿Prometes que no lo contarás a nadie?" Tomoyo asintió. –"Lo prometo, cariño"

Hikaru se acercó a su oído y susurró casi con temor –"Vi a tío Shaoran y a tía Sakura…besándose, mami. Besándose" Confesó con tristeza a su madre.

Tomoyo se había quedado sin palabras. Pero Hikaru continuaba hablando.

-"Mami, ¿no se supone que tía Sakura _sólo_ se debe besar con tío Yukito? ¿Por qué se estaban besando, mamita?" Preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

Pero Tomoyo fue incapaz de contestar esa pregunta. Puesto que para ella también era desconocida su respuesta.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Shaoran no dejaba de rondar su habitación. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no podía dejar de recordar todos aquellos sucesos de la tarde.

Sakura entre sus brazos.

Sakura besándolo.

Sakura mirándolo con pasión. Y finalmente, lo que más le dolía.

Sakura mirándolo con desprecio.

Por fin había cedido a su tentación, y después de haber roto completamente sus creencias y de haber cometido más de cien pecados, ella decidía ignorarlo. Así, sin nada más. Ignorarlo. Y lo había comenzado a hacer desde el momento en el que salieron de aquel establo. Y en la cena fue peor. Sólo tenía ojos para su marido. Tal y como debería ser.

Suspiró. La noche era calurosa, y decidió ir por un vaso con agua.

Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a donde creía, quedaba la cocina. Pasó por el vestíbulo, todavía sin poder encontrar la mencionada cocina. Por desgracia, no fue aquello lo único que encontró.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

El plan dejar en paz a Shaoran estaba en marcha. Estaba decidida a dejarlo libre, a pesar de su determinación de conseguirlo. Sabía que lo mejor era olvidarlo, y después de haber probado una pizca de su pasión, no se sentía satisfecha. Pero ella no sólo quería su pasión. También necesitaba su amor. Ella lo amaba a él, como en una ocasión se lo dijo, y por lo tanto no era un revolcón lo que quería. Quería su corazón.

Y sabía que no lo podría tener. Así que la única resolución a la que había llegado, era dejarlo en paz, tal como él le había pedido.

Charló con Yukito antes de acostarse, como siempre lo hacía. Trataba de ignorar sus caricias, y fingía quedarse dormida. Pero hoy no. Puesto que hoy ya no existía Shaoran Li.

Así que sintió deseos de complacer a su esposo, y lo atrajo a la cama nupcial de la habitación.

-"Sakura…" Los besos de Yukito nunca podrían ser tan fogosos como los de él. ¡Oh, basta! ¿Ni siquiera en la intimidad podría dejarlo a un lado?

-"Sha…Yukito" Murmuró ella, deshaciéndose de su frágil bata, quedando completamente expuesta en su desnudez. Yukito acarició sus pechos, haciéndola estremecer.

Y toda la pasión había dado explosión a partir de ese momento.

Tanta fue ésta, que habían olvidado cerrar la puerta, dejándola entreabierta, para que la vista de cualquier curioso se recreara en su acto de pasión.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Pero para Shaoran no era ninguna recreación. Era más bien una tortura. Y a pesar de que le causaba tanto dolor, era incapaz de salir de aquel lugar.

Los gemidos de ella inundaban sus oídos. Sintió ganas de arrancar a ese idiota del cuerpo de Sakura, y ocupar su lugar.

Se sentía al borde de la cólera. Estaba tan furioso.

Ah, Sakura sería su perdición.

Se sentó en el piso, casi derrotado. Primero lo seducía, y luego lo abandonaba. Qué cruel era ella.

Y a pesar de conocer su naturaleza malvada no podía evitar sino seguir deseándola. Incluso aún más que antes.

El mirar al par de amantes simplemente le causaba furia e indignación. Sabía que esto sucedería. Simplemente lo sabía. Sabía que para Sakura esto simplemente representaba un juego. Pues si para ella era un juego, entonces él también jugaría con ella. Su consciencia lo había abandonado desde hace mucho, y él no estaría satisfecho hasta hacerla caer, tal como él lo había hecho.

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

La mañana había recurrido con normalidad en la mansión. Los Hiiragizawa habían decidido recorrer algo del centro de Londres, así que habían partido temprano en la mañana, a sugerencia de Tomoyo. Sakura seguía en su habitación descansando, mientras Yukito había partido junto con los Hiiragizawa puesto que aún no encontraba aquel cliente que se había dado a la fuga y que se había escondido en su natal Londres.

Y Shaoran, ya que como nunca, se había levantado de la cama algo tarde, estaba tomando su desayuno en el comedor, completamente solo.

Yukito se había despedido de ella, con un delicado beso en la frente.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al llegar al comedor, para tan sólo encontrarse con él.

-"Buenos días" Dijo con suavidad, mientras tomaba su vestido de sus lados, para poder sentarse con comodidad, disponiéndose a tomar su desayuno.

Shaoran simplemente la miró con aún más desdeño que antes –"Buenos días"

Oh, qué dolor representaba Shaoran para ella. Era como una espina clavada en el centro de su corazón.

Decidió volver a ignorarlo. No quería que él la tratase así, ¿quién lo querría?

-"¿Dónde están Eriol y Tomoyo?" Preguntó ella tratando de mantener la calma.

Él se encogió de hombros y simplemente continuó comiendo.

Aquel fue el peor desayuno en toda su vida. La incomodidad se podía palpar en el ambiente, mezclada con la tensión sexual —y aunque Sakura lo quería evitar— que ambos sentían.

Shaoran la miraba con todo el descaro del mundo, y aquello la intimidaba. ¿Dónde se había quedado el tímido sacerdote?

Se mordió el labio. ¿A quién engañaba? Le valía un comino que él no fuera tierno ni tímido. Tan sólo quería que la tocara… y estaban tan cerca…

-"Shaoran" Dijo decidida. Él le clavó su mirada apasionada.

Ella se levantó de la mesa, y casi como si estuviera hechizado la siguió. Ella continuó con su paso hasta llegar a la habitación en la que la noche anterior había compartido con su marido.

-"Shaoran" Dijo volteándose.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tómame"

_Continuará…_

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI! (Por segunda ocasión).

Sólo otro grito de alegría. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, chicos? Pues nuestro SS se acerca tentadoramente… jijiji.

Esta parejita está bien calentona, ¿no? ¿Y qué les pareció el título del capítulo, eh? Shaoran y Tomoyo de verdad deben controlar su curiosidad… ja, ja, ja. Ustedes NO deben controlar su curiosidad y TIENEN que predecir si Shaoran cumplirá lo pedido por Sakurita…

Pues síp, he vuelto para dejarlos picados. Como dije al principio del capi, tan sólo me falta un examen. Hasta la fecha me ha ido excelente, y por eso he estado de buen humor para escribir.

Otro factor determinante para la actualización son la cantidad de reviews que recibí. Aquello fue lo que más me motivó, así que ustedes ya saben qué hacer para motivarme, ja, ja, ja. Miren que a pesar de que estoy enfermita, actualicé.

Ah, Sakura y sus cambios de parecer me tenían loca y espero que ustedes la entiendan… ah.

Por otra parte, ya Shaoran se le olvidó su hábito casi por completo (qué horror). En fin, estoy tan contenta por este capítulo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que voy a pasar a los agradecimientos de los dos últimos capítulos.

**Capi 7 y Capi 6: **(Si me dejaste review en los dos capis, es una sola la respuesta)

**Beautiful Night: **Ja, ja, pues ya ves que fue Tomoyo la que hizo que Hikaru desembuchara, por así decirlo. ¿Qué te pareció la tensión entre Shao y Saku? ¿Lo harán o no? Ja, ja, ja, muchas gracias por tu review, espero saber de ti muy pronto.

**Kassandra L.K : **¡Hola Kassie! Espero que tanto este como el otro capi te hayan gustado. Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**Akyzuki: **¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por haberme enviado un review. Me bajé el libro sólo para saber de qué se trataba. ¡Menuda sorpresa me llevé al ver en dónde se desarrollaba la historia y quién era un personaje! No lo he leído, más por falta de tiempo que otra cosa, pero lo voy a hacer.

**Gabyhyatt: ** Pues síp, Tomoyo ya descubrió el secreto de SS cortesía de Hikaru, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Camili: **¡Hola! Espero que esta vez la espera también haya valido la pena. ¿Qué tal el capi? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, y espero también que el próximo te guste aún más que este, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tu lindo y dedicado review.

**Flor de cerezo**: Ja, ja, ja. Hikaru no es tan mala como la pinto ¿o quizás si? Ja, ja, ja y disculpa por de nuevo dejar el capi en una parte tan importante y "frustrante" como tú dijiste, ja, ja saludos y muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**Fabisa: ** Je, je, creo que en el capi pasado quedó claro que no sé mucho de la historia de la moda, pero gracias por el dato, ja, ja, ja. Y muchas gracias también por el review.

**Marion-asakura:** ¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por tu review. Ja, ja, ja como tú todas mis lectoras me piden que actualice más rápido, capítulos más largos y con menos Hikarus incluidas como metiches, ja, ja, ja, pero a veces no puedo cumplir con sus peticiones U.U mi tiempo no me da… en fin, muchísimas gracias por el review, una vez más.

**Kaori-chan: ** Ja, ja, ja creo que Hikaru no se comportó del todo mal, que Tomoyo sea curiosa, ya es otra cosa (rimó, ja, ja, ja) gracias por tu review y espero que me escribas pronto.

**Megumi-chan: ** Creo que todas me pidieron que matara a Hikaru… pero ya no importa mucho por que lo inevitable está por suceder, ¿o no? Jijiji, muchas gracias por tu opinión, y muchos saludos para ti.

**Verito. S: **¡No sabes cuánto me hiciste reír! Ja, ja, ja. Supongo que sí traumé algo a la chiquilla, jijiji. Y pues, cuanto al encuentro de Shaoran y Sakura… pronto se dará, eso es todo lo que te revelo. Muchas gracias por tu carismático review.

**Ai-chan4: **Pues no tardé mucho, ¿no? Espero que el capi te haya encantado, y sólo digo que aún hay más de todo… Gracias por tu review y espero que me vuelvas a dejar tu opinión sobre este capi.

**Ivichan: ** Muchísimas gracias, espero que también en este capi lo haya dejado en un punto crítico para que todas lean éste y el siguiente, saludos, Sakki.

**Enrique: **Y ya llegó el capi. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review.

**Alucard: **Gracias, gracias, yo también me siento muy orgullosa de esta historia. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos, y gracias de nuevo por tu review.

**Nolee SyS: **Y la actualización ya está aquí. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo y por tus comentarios.

**Saori-Luna:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, espero que esta actualización te haya gustado.

**Regin: **Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tus ánimos. Espero que te quedes enganchada con el fic, y que también te vea en el próximo capi.

**Paola li: ** Me gustó mucho tu review, porque fue sincero y a demás me permite brindarte mi ayuda. Me gusta mucho ayudar a nuevos escritores puesto que cuando yo comencé a escribir nadie me ayudó, y hubiese querido que alguien lo hiciera. Si deseas, yo podría darte algunos tips y algo de críticas constructivas para ayudarte a mejorar. Sé que lo conseguirías. Saludos y ánimos. (PD. Siéntete libre de contactarme a mi mail que está en mi Bio).

¡Y esos fueron sus reviews! No saben cuán agradecida estoy con todos ustedes.

En fin, si quieren actualización pronto ¡tendrán que dejar sus reviews! Ja, ja, ja, es broma. Voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero en realidad quiero conocer sus opiniones.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	9. De resoluciones y más

**Fanfic: **¿Tentación o Redención?

**Capítulo 8: **"De resoluciones y más"

**Por **Sakki Chan

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_---_

_---_

-"Shaoran" Dijo volteándose.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tómame"

---

---

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sentí una oleada de ansiedad. De repente, el comedor se achicó; el aire se comprimió y quedé sumergido en aquella profundidad esmeraldina. Sus ojos brillaban especialmente, en un constante recordatorio de lo que estaba siéndome ofrecido y que yo probablemente rechazaría, aunque aquello me costara todo el poder de voluntad —el poco poder de voluntad que me quedaba— con el que aún cuento.

-"…"

Ella me miró, casi suplicante.

Pero el silencio se hizo aún más en la habitación.

Mi conciencia pesaba, oh sí. Pesaba casi tanto como un enorme elefante, uno muy grande y gordo, que hacía trizas mis deseos.

-"Yo…" No sabía qué decir.

La lengua parecía habérseme enrollado en algún lugar profundo de mi garganta.

Pero algo que no fue anticipado fue que ella se levantara y sonriera, casi melancólicamente.

-"No. Olvida que te dije aquella estupidez. Fue una tontería de mi parte, por favor, perdóname"

Y sin dejarme oportunidad para emitir siquiera un comentario, se marchó casi tan rápido como hizo su aparición.

Sakura, Sakura. No sabes lo que me has hecho ¿no?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Qué estúpida e ilusa había sido. El plan estaba marchando correctamente, pero ella como una verdadera tonta parecía alejarse cada vez más de éste, cerrando las alternativas para todos.

Esto era prohibido. Más que prohibido. No podía estar sucediendo. No. No. No.

Subió las escaleras con gran velocidad.

El plan había funcionado bien. Y mientras se mantuviera alejada de Shaoran, funcionaría a la perfección. Tanto la profesión de Shaoran, como su propio matrimonio con Yukito, estaban en la línea de fuego. Y haría lo que sea necesario para asegurar el bienestar de su amado. Sabía que llevarían una vida infeliz y desdichada, una vez que toda esta locura tuviera lugar.

No podía permitirse.

Tenía que marcharse de esta casa. Cuanto antes mejor.

Llegó a la alcoba que compartía con Yukito y sacó las maletas. Esto iba a tener un fin. Y sería mañana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por su parte, Tomoyo miraba con algo de incomodidad a su esposo. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Lo que guardaba en su interior la estaba deprimiendo.

-"Eriol" Murmuró a las espaldas de él, horas después de que llegaran de su paseo por el centro de Londres. Yukito se había despedido de ellos, siguiendo aún la pista de aquel cliente resbaladizo.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Tengo algo que contarte. Hikaru me lo dijo pero no sé si creerle o no, puesto que sería algo verdaderamente ilógico, irracional y…"

-"Espera" Él la miró con sus ojos zafiro –"Tranquilízate. Bien, ahora cuéntame" Persuadió a su esposa.

Ella suspiró –"Ayer, cuando enviamos a Hikaru por más soga ella se encontró en el establo en una situación algo…_incómoda_" Dijo casi restringiendo la palabra.

Eriol sólo atinó a alzar una ceja –"¿Incómoda, dices?"

Ella se sonrojó un poco y miró al suelo –"Sí. Incómoda. Muy incómoda"

Eriol simplemente ató cabos –"¿Algo relacionado con Shaoran y tu amiga?" Tomoyo asintió y con más valentía, miró con preocupación a su marido.

-"Ella vio a Sakura y a Shaoran besándose, Eriol. ¡Besándose!"

-"¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene sentido…" Dijo él.

-"¡Ya lo sé! No tiene ningún sentido."

Eriol simplemente preguntó –"¿Tú viste algo de esto, cuando llegaste al establo?"

Ella se sentó en la cama, no se creía capaz de mantener esta conversación de pie.

-"No. De hecho, llegué cuando ambos estaban en medio de una discusión" Se mordió el labio. Quería creer a su hija, pero nada en esta historia era menos que descabellado.

-"¿Hikaru no estará contando mentiras?" Eso provocó ira en Tomoyo.

-"¡Oh, por favor, Eriol! ¡Hikaru nunca miente! Ya sé que la historia es un poco _impetuosa_ pero me niego a creer que mi hija mentiría en un asunto tan serio como éste. Sé que Shaoran es cura y Sakura está casada, pero tú mismo viste la expresión de Hikaru al llegar desde el establo. ¡La niña estaba más blanca que un papel, Eriol!"

Él suspiró. Tenía razón. Hikaru había estado muy nerviosa.

-"Tienes razón" Suspiró –"No nos queda de otra que hacer averiguaciones. Esa situación no puede darse en nuestro hogar, y mucho menos a la vista de nuestra hija"

Tomoyo lo miró –"Quizás lo mejor será que le preguntes a Shaoran. Yo intentaré hablar con Sakura y luego sacaremos conclusiones" Dijo apesadumbrada.

-"Sí, eso creo será lo mejor"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La cena estaba cargada de tensión, aún cuando los miembros que la conformaban tenían cosas en qué cavilar por sí mismos.

Al parecer, Yukito seguía enfrascado en sus asuntos, motivo que lo ausentaría hasta muy entrada la noche.

Sakura ya tenía sus valijas listas, y mañana al arribo del alba, se despediría de todos, tomando así rumbo a su hogar. Sabía que le esperaba un viaje largo, pero aquello perdió importancia al saber que si esperaba más tiempo, seguramente perdería la cordura y cometería algún acto pecaminoso a expensas de Shaoran, del cual se arrepentirá luego.

Hikaru, por su parte, no dejaba que su pequeña mirada recayera sobre ninguno de los dos, y eso la hacía sentir culpable. La niña se había mostrado muy retraída y si ésa era una situación que podía corregir, partiendo, lo haría sin ninguna duda.

Shaoran se mostraba casi tan frío como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas, y aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel estado permanente de mal humor, por parte de él, no podía evitar sentir algo de dolor. Ella era la única culpable.

Pero algo que no había anticipado, era también la pasiva calma con la que se estaban comportando la pareja Hiiragizawa. Seguramente su hija ya les había comentado aquel suceso entre Shaoran y ella, y aún así no entendía por qué Tomoyo no la estaba bombardeando de preguntas y una vez enterada de la verdad, de recriminaciones.

Estaba causando daño a todos aquellos que la rodeaban y también estaba causándoselo así misma.

Nadie se atrevía a abrir boca para comentar algo. Y así la cena pasó, causando desasosiego en el alma de Sakura Tsukishiro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caía la media noche en el reloj que tenía Shaoran en su habitación. Sudor frío bañaba su frente, sus pómulos y barbilla. Otra vez aquellos sueños. Aquellos sueños eróticos, que acechaban su consciencia.

_-"Tómame"_

_-"Tómame"_

_-"Tómame, Shaoran" _

Se levantó sobresaltado, casi temeroso. Respiraba con dificultad y no le sorprendió ver el endurecimiento de ciertas partes suyas. Ya comenzaba a hacerse un hábito, y Sakura Tsukishiro era la protagonista de todas aquellas ilusiones.

Pero también él tenía límites. Era humano, muy humano, se lo recordaba su cuerpo. Bastaba cruzar un pasillo… sólo un pasillo y ella ya no estaría en sueños. Formaría parte de su realidad.

Que lo llevara el diablo.

Iba a hacerlo.

Y lo disfrutaría.

Basta de recriminaciones.

Ella sería suya, aunque sea una noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oops. Esta vez si van a querer matarme. Me he demorado demasiado, lo lamento, no tengo ninguna excusa nueva que decirles U.U. Mis vacaciones ya casi llegan a su fin, este dos de abril entro de nuevo al cole, y no he actualizado nada durante estos meses… uf, eso no me satisface para nada, debo decirles. Por eso, en mi defensa avancen al siguiente capítulo. Sí. Sakki Chan se volvió loca. Actualizó dos capítulos en un mismo día. Creí que si los dejaba en esta incógnita… simplemente enviarían a un asesino a sueldo para perseguirme. Digamos que es una forma de recompensarles por la larga espera.

Pero antes, respondo a los reviews de los capítulos anteriores.

**Saori-Luna: **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, por todo tu apoyo. Espero que leas los dos capítulos.

**Akyzuki: **Disculpa la demora, gracias por leer la historia y dejar review.

**Kaori-chan: **Je, je, lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, espero que me disculpes el atraso y que te gusten los dos capítulos.

**Isabela Black: ** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Con respecto a eso de que los sacerdotes también tienen familia… um sí, pero no en la religión católica, que yo sepa, claro. Saludos.

**Enrique: **Muchas gracias por leer y deja tu apoyo en un review. Espero que el siguiente capítulo también mantenga las expectativas altas.

**Marion-asakura: **Hola! Y Pues sí, claro que en el próximo capítulo NO va a entrar la niñita ja, ja, ja. Saludos y besos para ti.

**Flor de cerezo: ** Oh! Muchas gracias. Espero que este capi y el que vienen logren acelerar aún más tu pulso, querida flor! Ja, ja, ja esto va a estar que arde!!!

**Ai-chan4: **Oops, sí me atrapaste en roja, no he actualizado algunos de mis fics, pero procuro hacer lo que puedo. Ahora estoy planteándome terminar este fic lo más pronto posible. Besos, y cuídate.

**Paola-li: **Hola pao, no he sabido nada de ti, ¡manifiéstate!, je, je, je. Espero que hayas leído este capítulo y que leas el próximo también.

**Verito.S: **Ja, ja, ja sí soy un poco maldita pero no para tanto, ja, ja, ja. En el próximo capítulo me voy a redimir con todos por dejarlos tanto tiempo colgados. Gracias y nos vemos. O mejor dicho, ¿leemos?

**Megumi-chan: **Hola! Tranquis, todos los problemas de SS se van a solucionar, por lo menos… en el siguiente capítulo. Quizás después empeoren… en fin, ¡no revelo nada más! Saludos, cuídate.

**NoleeSyS: **Pues claro! Va a haber mucho SS en el siguiente capítulo, espero que leas y me escribas para saber si te gustó.

**Aneth: **Amiga!! ¿Dónde andas que estás perdida? Oops. Un conejo le dijo a otro ¡orejón! Je, je, je yo también ando bien… prefiero decir remota… en fanfiction. Está bien yo sé las penurias que se pasa cuando uno no tiene Internet o computadora en casa…. Uf. No hace mucho también se me dañó y como no hay presupuesto pa mandar a arreglarla, yo misma tuve que poner manos a la obra, je, je, je. Espero que el próximo capítulo lo puedas leer pronto amiga. Besos, te quiere Sakki.

**Zorion: **Corto pero preciso. Muchas gracias, saludos para ti y continua leyendo por favor.

**Fabisa: ** Uy sí cada vez me enredo más, más tiempo pasa, y me voy olvidando de ciertos detalles de la historia. Por eso quiero terminar lo más pronto posible para satisfacción de mis lectores! Saludos y abrazos.

**Lumier: **Je, je, je este capítulo salió cortito pero en realidad es como un pre- adelanto (¿esa palabra existe?) a lo que se viene. Muchas gracias, y nos leemos.

**Vane-chan: **Ya me gustaría poder actualizar tan rápido U.U pero voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar esta historia. ¡Lo prometo!

**Melina: **Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, lamento no poder subir cinco capis de una sola, pero dos creo que ya es algo, no? Je, je, saludos para ti.

**Flor de cerezo –otra vez-: **Se me hizo chistosísimo tu review, Erika, no lo había leído porque empiezo desde abajo hacia arriba, es decir del review más antiguo, al más reciente por capítulo, ja,ja. Ya sé, ya sé los intentos de asesinato no van a cesar hasta que termine con la historia, ja, ja. Y síp, ya di mi segundo examen de programación… me fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Contestando a tu pregunta, soy de España de nacimiento pero vivo en Ecuador por el trabajo de mi papá y ya me falta poco para graduarme del cole. Perdón por la tardanza de nuevo… Saludos, para ti.

**Abby: **Sí, soy algo indecente, ja, ja, ja. Lamento la demora. Abrazos.

**Vane-chan: **La hora de comer muebles ya pasado para ti, Vane-chan. Ja, ja, ja disfruta de los dos capítulos.

**Y esos fueron todos. ** Muchas gracias y ahora… pasen a leer…. EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!!!

Besos,

Sakki.

**PD: **Este capi estaba extremadamente corto, ya sé. Quizás… hice un poquitín de trampa. Ja, ja, ja.


	10. De tentaciones y más

**Notas de la Autora: **Sé que éste ha sido el capítulo más anhelado por todos ustedes desde que di inicio a esta historia. Así que no me queda otra cosa que decirles DISFRUTEN.

**Disclaimer: **No. CCS no me pertenece. Ya lo sé. Es algo horrible.

**Una ligera advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene escenas sugestivas y de lenguaje que quizás sea inapropiado para menores de 12 años. Ah, pero a quién diablos le importa, ¿no es cierto?

**Fanfic: **"¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 9: **"De tentaciones y más"

**Por **Sakki Chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Busqué en el interior de mí una respuesta. Y no había ninguna. Aquel vínculo que llegué a compartir con aquel superior ser que me creó y dio la existencia, ya no existe. Mis dedos tiemblan. Mi frente suda. Sigo pensando, pero no hay escapatoria.

Recuerdo que alguna vez, durante mi juventud, leí la historia de Adán. Ese hombre que se dejó llevar por la tentación de la serpiente, incrustada en el cuerpo de su compañera, Eva. Recuerdo haberme mofado de su estupidez y hasta de su falta de fortaleza. Recuerdo incluso haberme glorificado, diciéndome que nunca me sucedería lo mismo. Diciéndome que yo estaba más allá de aquella situación.

Durante ese tiempo soñaba con algún día, tocar miles de corazones a través de los sermones que diera en la capilla. Ya estaba encaminado por el sendero de Dios y creía que todo lo terrenal simplemente era algo que no podía afectarme.

Oh, pero también en ese tiempo era un tonto. Y vaya tonto. Más que tonto… me llamaría ingenuo. Qué ingenuo era.

Pero también en aquel entonces, Sakura Tsukishiro no formaba parte de la ecuación.

La decisión estaba hecha. Y Él no me dejaría en paz hasta que llevara a cabo mi pecado.

Caería en la tentación.

Y maldita fuera, voy a gozar hasta el último segundo con ello.

Después vendrán la culpa y las recriminaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hacer las maletas nunca había sido una molestia, en realidad. Claro que antes las lágrimas no mojaban sus mejillas. Ni nublaban sus ojos.

No tenía mucho que recoger, pero aún así la tarea le había consumido tres horas. Entre llantos y quejidos, indecentes pensamientos y más culpa que pesar sobre sus hombros, a Sakura se le había pasado aquel tiempo como un segundo.

Yukito no llegaba aún, y eran casi las nueve de la noche. Temía por su esposo, pero en realidad aquella preocupación se hallaba entre las últimas de su lista. Agarró una de sus batas para dormir, y comenzó a desvestirse. Hoy también sería una noche de seducción, la cual le aseguraba la victoria con respecto a marcharse temprano por la mañana.

Yukito seguramente se rehusaría a una partida tan apresurada, alegando falta de cortesía para con la familia Hiiragizawa. Pero si había algo que la preocupara menos que el paradero de su esposo, era la cortesía. Al diablo con ella.

El ceñido corpiño ajustaba su figura lo suficiente como para hacer obvios sus planes, pero a la vez podía ser ligeramente sutil en su mensaje. Se sentó frente a la cómoda, y miró con horror sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto. Se maldijo por ser una débil mujer que no podía contener las lágrimas. Colocó maquillaje sobre sus ojeras, como había venido haciendo desde hace semanas y colocó pinta labios de color rojo encendido para que la atención se fijara en sus labios rojos, no en su nariz roja ni mucho menos en sus ojos irritados.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el atuendo, lo único que restaba para completar su plan era sencillamente esperar a Yukito.

Apagó todas las velas del candelabro a su izquierda excepto la última, otorgándole un aire cálido ante la frialdad de la noche. Pronto, si contara con algo de suerte, Yukito llegaría de sus labores de cobranza, con dinero suficiente como para poder costear el viaje de retorno, lo más prontamente posible.

Una ventisca helada se precipitó por la ventana abierta, provocándole escalofríos. Salió de la calidez de los cobertores y ajustó su bata aún más a su cuerpo. Descalza, se dirigió hacia el ventanal. Abrió la cortina un poco más, acogiendo así el frío de la oscuridad. Con preocupación observó los nubarrones negros que anunciaban una tormenta, sobre la casa y aparentemente, sobre toda la ciudad.

Con otro estremecimiento, estaba cerrando la cortina cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Con ansiedad por llevar a cabo la culminación de su plan, se volteó con una sonrisa que se quedó plasmada en su cara.

Su asombro no podía ser mayor.

-"S-Shaoran…" La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sólo un trueno se hizo escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba enojada. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí, Shaoran?

El suelo que sus pies descalzos tocaban, se convertía en un témpano de hielo. No así la tensión que se descargaba en la habitación.

Casi paralizada por el horror vio a Shaoran echar el pistillo a la puerta. Las sombras no ocultaban la decisión en su rostro.

-"Escucha…" Suspiró ella –"Si esto es una broma…"

Él se acercó unos pasos, lo suficiente como para verla con claridad.

-"Nunca hago bromas" Sakura miró con pavor cómo su tímido sacerdote, se despojaba a sí mismo de la camisa. Observó con fascinación cada ojal y cómo cada botón quedaba desprovisto de su protección. Más y más piel quedaba al descubierto. Aquella piel que nunca había sido tocada por los placeres de la carne, se encontraba ahí, dispuesta y lista para saborear a su antojo.

El sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de la mujer, era una experiencia nueva para la vista de Shaoran.

Le pareció un gesto que no concordaba con ella, pero de todos modos, le distrajo un segundo de la vista exquisita de su cuerpo.

Pero algo que no había esperado, era la palabra que brotó de sus labios carmesí.

-"Vete" Ella le miró enfurecida. El sonrojo que manchaba su blanca piel, era ahora inexistente –"Lárgate antes de que grite" La fría furia había reemplazado la timidez. Sus ojos esmeraldas ahora eran dos dagas que se clavaban en lo más profundo de su espíritu.

Confusión fue toda su reacción –"¿Qué?"

Ella se acercó aún más. Sólo un paso más y estarían cuerpo con cuerpo.

-"Yukito vendrá en cualquier momento" Dijo ella, sin poder despegar su vista de los carnosos labios del hombre.

-"Al diablo con él" El pecho de él se irguió aún más, y el contacto fue inevitable. El simple roce trajo más placer que cualquier caricia que se hubieran proferido con anterioridad.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y por un momento sintió ganas de llorar. Shaoran no podía estar haciendo esto. No. Esto no era real.

-"Aléjate de mí" Dijo con poca voluntad. Éste momento lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo que no podía ser real. No ahora.

Colocó las manos en el ejercitado pecho de él, con la intención de mantenerlo lejos. Pero la intención se quedó en eso, tan sólo en intención. El momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con su pecho, todo el deseo contenido de aquellos meses explotó.

Sus manos fueron a la nuca de él, mientras Shaoran la acercaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Se miraron intensamente. Éste momento quedaría grabado en sus memorias para siempre.

Sus labios se encontraron con fuerza y violencia. Ella exigía aún más.

-"Shaoran…"

Las manos de él se deslizaron hacia el ajustado corpiño, mientras sus labios bajaban hacia el cuello de la mujer.

El deseo se arremolinó en el estómago de Sakura, provocándole todo tipo de sensaciones extremadamente placenteras, nunca había gozado así.

Ella ayudó a deshacerse del corpiño y pronto su pecho quedó al descubierto.

Aunque fuera la primera vez de Shaoran, no conseguía sentirse nervioso. Todo movimiento que realizaba, estaba exclusivamente guiado por su instinto.

Cuando los dos montículos quedaron al descubierto, su instinto también le llevó a besarlos. Deseaba saciarse de esta mujer y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para conseguirlo. Todo pensamiento coherente quedó atrás, mientras Sakura pasaba sus delgados dedos por su cabello castaño.

-"Ah…sí" Emitió un leve quejido de placer.

Él acarició su cintura y decidió deshacerse de la ropa interior de la mujer. Tal y como lo había imaginado en cada una de sus pesadillas, esa mujer que lo había enloquecido era exquisita y aunque quizás éste fuera el peor error de su vida, se aseguraría de nunca borrarlo de sus recuerdos.

La ropa se había deshecho y los besos continuaban con más fervor que nunca antes.

Creyendo no ser capaz de aguantar tanta excitación, Shaoran dejó de besarla y se deshizo de sus pantalones. El sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, agregaba algo especial mientras Sakura le había enseñado cómo darle placer, mientras le retribuía mucho más.

La cama parecía estar muy lejos de su alcance. Pero antes necesitaba estar seguro de que este sentimiento de posesión se aplacase un poco. Los celos también habían formado parte en esta obra, y habían sido el combustible que lo había movido a tomar cartas en su deseo por aquella mujer.

-"Sakura…" Él gimió –"Di que eres mía"

Ella lo observó con pasión en sus pupilas. Le dio un beso en el oído, no sin antes deslizar su pecaminosa lengua por el fuerte cuello de él.

Susurró las palabras en su oído, haciéndolo tan íntimo con aquello podía ser.

-"Soy tuya"

Él la pegó contra la pared, sin importarle si la lastimaba. Necesitaba sentir aquel factor de deseo incontenido.

-"Dilo de nuevo" Exigió con más firmeza, mientras tocaba el punto de placer de Sakura.

-"Soy tuya, maldita sea. ¡Ahora házmelo!"

Él sonrió ante la desesperación de ella, pero no duró mucho su sonrisa, ya que fue inesperado el placer al que fue expuesto, cuando la profunda calidez de ella lo rodeó.

Colocó sus manos en la pared y se clavó más profundamente de ella, dando estocadas cada vez más rápido.

Alcanzaron la culminación y cuando aquella maravillosa sensación pareció ceder, el agotamiento tomó lo mejor de ellos.

No tardaron mucho en avanzar a la cama, cayendo rendidos por el acto que acababan de cometer.

Sakura secó la fugaz lágrima que se aventuraba por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

Shaoran había sido dueño de su cuerpo, pero también lo era de su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Espero que aquella escenita no quede muy censurada, je, je. Traté de no ser tan explícita ni de usar un lenguaje que vulgarizaría el acto, y se me hizo difícil, tengo que admitirlo. Escribo historias apasionadas pero escribir los lemons siempre resulta ser algo…no sé… incómodo, ja, ja, ja.

¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, muchachos? Ja, ja, Sakki sigue viva y coleando. Creo que me siento bastante satisfecha con este capítulo. Ustedes serán los jueces en esta ocasión. Acepto todo tipo de consejos, críticas, felicitaciones y comentarios en general. Lamento si desilusioné a alguno de ustedes, pero creo que logré mantener mi posición sobre no caer en la vulgaridad.

Ya saben, espero que les haya gustado. Espero reviews con todas las opiniones por parte de ustedes.

Regresaré, lo prometo. ¡Deséenme suerte con mi inicio de clase, chicos!

Besos,

Sakki Chan


	11. De redenciones y más

**Fanfic: **"¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 10: **"De redenciones y más"

**Por **Sakki Chan

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

La gloria nunca pareció sentirse más cerca. Caí rendido en la cama, no atreviéndome a mirar la majestuosa cara de ella. Era imposible. Esto era imposible. Pero a la vez había sido maravilloso. Todas las emociones existentes, puestas en un mismo lugar en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Ella una vez me había dicho que me amaba. Quizás, yo también pueda sentir lo mismo… Quizás yo también la ame…Quizás por eso no me siento culpable… No había espacio para el sentimiento de culpa. No al menos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta despertaron nuestra consciencia.

**Fin del P.O.V**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abrió sus ojos con horror.

¡Yukito!

La cama estaba casi intacta, pero aquella no era una preocupación.

Se levantó de golpe, y haciéndole un ademán de silencio a Shaoran, lo ayudó a salir de la cama, y lo empujó directamente al armario. Cerró la puerta con él dentro y corrió a la cómoda para sólo observar con temor que todo su maquillaje estaba echado a perder. Se puso su bata a toda velocidad y luego agarró la ropa de Shaoran para lanzarla directamente en el armario.

Cuando logró establecer la habitación en orden, después de dos minutos, corrió hacia la puerta para liberar el cerrojo y hacer uso de sus habilidades dramáticas.

-"Uh…" Bostezó –"¿Quién toca la puerta con tanta insistencia?" Preguntó justo antes de abrirla.

Esperando encontrar a su marido en el pasillo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Tomoyo parada ahí, con semblante preocupado.

Ésta miró la delgada bata que Sakura había atinado a colocarse, pero la ignoró por completo.

-"Creo que estabas durmiendo, ya" Dijo mientras sonreía a modo de disculpa.

Sakura volvió a bostezar –"Uhm… ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?" Preguntó tensa, imaginando que su amiga hubiera oído algo de las actividades que tanto ella como Shaoran habían estado llevando a cabo en aquella habitación.

Tomoyo la miró ceñuda –"Creí escuchar sonidos pero mi imaginación estaría tomando lugar en mí, supongo"

Sakura se hizo a un lado –"Pasa, por favor"

Tomoyo dio una breve inspección al lugar, sin encontrar nada –"Lamento haber perturbado tu sueño, amiga. Aunque en realidad sólo quería conversar un poco contigo"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de la esposa de Yukito. Por un momento había pensado que Tomoyo…

-"Por supuesto, yo también…" La frase murió en sus labios. Con lo sucedido con Shaoran, ¿podía aún así, marcharse?

Esto… esto no los llevaría a ningún lugar. Ella… ella estaba casada. Y aunque amaba a Shaoran, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo y por buscar su bienestar. Y era precisamente por eso, que tenía que llevarse ese hermoso recuerdo de él con ella; como memoria de que su amor por lo menos se había encontrado entre sus brazos, aunque fuere una vez.

Shaoran no la amaba. Shaoran sólo la deseaba. Debía recoger los pocos pedazos que le quedaban de su corazón y marcharse… Marcharse antes de que él tachara aquel momento precioso, como algo horrible.

-"Yo…" Su amiga la miraba expectante.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Quería decirte que…" Consciente de que sus palabras llegarían a los oídos de Shaoran, tomó su decisión. –"Que tanto Yukito como yo te agradecemos tu hospitalidad y la de tu esposo. Pero creo que ya es hora de partir…"

Tomoyo la miró asombrada –"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Sólo han pasado semanas aquí!"

Sakura fingió una sonrisa. Aquellas semanas habían parecido meses.

-"Sí, ya lo sé, pero creo que Yukito se siente algo incómodo al dejar el negocio en Sevilla…"

Su amiga asintió y se levantó de la silla que había ocupado durante la breve conversación que ambas sostuvieron. Ya no tenía sentido hablarle sobre el amigo de Eriol y lo que Hikaru le había dicho. Decidió guardar silencio por un momento.

-"Supongo que los pajes de Eriol podrían ayudarles. El equipaje estaría cargado al carruaje el día posterior a mañana" Expresó pensativa.

Si había algo peor que huir de Shaoran después de lo sucedido, era huir después de dos días. Seguramente él encontraría cualquier oportunidad de recriminarla y tacharla de pecadora una vez que su borrachera de deseo cesara.

Ella era la culpable, lo sabía, pero no había necesidad alguna de que él restregara aquel detalle por sus narices. ¡Debía huir lo más pronto posible!

-"¡No!" Gritó algo histérica –"Creo que… creo que lo más apropiado es que viajemos ligero… ya sabes, sólo lo esencial. No quería decírtelo, pero Yukito casi no puede dormir de la preocupación… A veces, sus empleados no son tan de confianza como desearíamos que fueran…" Dijo como excusa ante su precipitada reacción.

Tomoyo simplemente asintió y mencionó algo de Eriol; pero aquel comentario recibió oídos sordos por parte de Sakura.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta atrás.

Tomoyo salió de la habitación, deseándole buenas noches.

Un frío temor recorrió su médula. Cuando Shaoran saliera de esta habitación, sería la última vez en su vida que lo vería. Y ella se encargaría de que fuera así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se había quedado como piedra dentro del armario de la habitación designada por los Hiiragizawa a los Tsukishiro.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, frío y terrible odio embargó su corazón. Aquel sentimiento tan déspota y tormentoso que tantos laicos habían confesado sentir, por primera vez en su existencia tomó verdadera posesión de su ser.

Aquella mujer lo había tomado todo de él y ahora… ¿huía? ¿Escapaba? ¿De qué podía escapar?

Ahora se esfumaba como un delirio imaginario y simplemente tomaba lo que hasta ahora, ninguna mujer había conseguido tener; dejándole sólo éste sentimiento de sabor tan amargo.

Qué tonto. Había caído como un iluso que sólo mira al cielo, si saber si hay suelo bajo sus pies. Sakura Tsukishiro le había enseñado las estrellas era cierto, pero aquello había durado demasiado poco, y ahora sólo era capaz de enseñarle el infierno.

Cuando la puerta del armario se abrió, no esperó para clavarle su furibunda mirada.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?" Tampoco esperó para preguntarle.

Sakura tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas –"Esto es un adiós, _padre_" El énfasis que le dio a aquella palabra casi pronunciándola con desprecio, amargó aún más el corazón de Shaoran.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había permitido probar los placeres de la carne, pues ahora también afrontaría los dolores de la carne. Era impuro y no era digno de volver a llamarse servidor de Dios.

Las rodillas ya comenzaban a dolerle. Su frente sudaba con insistencia. Las velas daban un ambiente tétrico a la oscura habitación. Cuando el látigo golpeó su espalda, por la décima octava vez creyó desvanecerse. Pero antes había aguantado mucho más que esto y por pecados veniales, que en realidad eran pequeños errores.

Sangre comenzó a bajar por su columna tiñendo de rojo escarlata sus pantalones blancos. Profirió un quejido de dolor. Se merecía esto y mucho más.

Su estupidez le había llevado a cometer estupideces. Su ingenuidad le había llevado directo a los tentadores y perversos brazos de Sakura Tsukishiro. Y ahora merecía un castigo.

Alzó su brazo, para golpearse otra vez. El látigo resonó, instándolo a que concertara la flagelación. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se merecía esto y mucho más.

Cuando el látigo insistió sobre su espalda una vez más, sus rodillas no soportaron su peso y cayó; ya inconsciente de sus alrededores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se despertó ante los fuertes golpes que se profirieron en su puerta. Los gritos terminaron de levantarla. Yukito seguía acostado, impasible e imperturbable de lo que sucedía; al otro lado de la cama.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Yukito!" Gritó lo que pareció ser la voz de Eriol, al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura corrió a ponerse su bata y salió a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Miró el reloj que se encontraba arriba del umbral, y éste marcaba medianoche.

Cuando se encontró con la pálida y preocupada cara de Eriol, sintió que su sangre bajaba y caía a sus pies.

-"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella, ya tan pálida como su interlocutor.

Eriol la miró –"Es Shaoran" Pasó una mano por la cabeza –"Necesitamos tu ayuda para cuidarlo" Si antes había estado preocupada, simplemente se dijo que estaba muerta del terror.

-"P-pero ¿qué pasó?" Tembló. Oh, Dios. Él no.

-"Está perdiendo mucha sangre y necesitamos llevarlo al hospital. ¿Y Yukito? ¡Necesito su ayuda para cargarlo al carruaje!" Gritó él casi histérico.

Para Sakura aquellos segundos fueron eternos. Shaoran…

No.

No podía haber cometido suicidio. ¡Él no!

No por su culpa… no.

Y como si fuera una pesadilla, fue corriendo a despertar a su marido.

¡Shaoran no podía morir!

No se lo iba a permitir.

Si había un culpable en toda esta situación era ella. Ella había tejido la tela de araña que atrajo desde un principio a Shaoran. Ella era responsable de aquel acto tan abominable, que lo había llevado a intentar quitarse la vida.

Yukito no tardó en levantarse, tendría que haber estado muerto para no escuchar los gritos desesperados de su mujer.

-"¡Vamos!"

Cuando llegaron a la habitación designada a Shaoran, vieron un cuadro patético y doloroso. Especialmente por Sakura.

Shaoran estaba colocado boca abajo, en la cama, sobre las rodillas de Tomoyo, quien a su vez, colocaba paños húmedos sobre las múltiples heridas que se encontraban en la espalda lastimada del sacerdote.

La sangre seguía bajando, ya en menor cantidad. Pero él estaba inconsciente todavía.

-"Rápido, debemos llevarlo al hospital" Yukito y Eriol se alinearon alrededor de Shaoran y lo levantaron con facilidad.

-"¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Sus heridas pueden sangrar de nuevo!" Dijo una preocupada Tomoyo.

Sakura se limitó a mirar la escena, como si se tratara de una obra teatral, una pesadilla. Sintió ganas de llorar y las lágrimas atentaban con salir.

Ya había causado demasiado daño. E intentaría repararlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban dos horas sentados en la misma banca, esperando que el doctor saliera. Habían tenido que cogerle puntos. En la espalda de Shaoran, habían todo tipo de cortes, pero unos más profundos que otros, y eran precisamente aquellos cuantos profundos, los que necesitaban ser cosidos.

Habían sido dos horribles horas, horas que eran tormento.

Cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, Sakura no dudó en correr hacia ella.

El doctor se estaba secando la frente y parecía cansado.

-"Doctor" Ella tembló –"¿Cómo está él?"

El doctor suspiró –"Ha perdido sangre, pero se recuperará. Las heridas fueron atendidas bien. Por el momento no pueden verlo, pero dentro de una hora estará bien"

Alivio bañó el cuerpo de Sakura. No hubiera podido cargar con el peso de su muerte… no en su ya negra consciencia.

Eriol suspiró –"¿Por qué creen que se propinó tal castigo?" Nadie contestó la pregunta, y un silencio se hizo entre ellos.

'_Por mi culpa' _ Pensó Sakura. Shaoran había estado dispuesto a entregarle todo y ella, ¿qué le entregó a cambio? Sólo desinterés al decirle a Tomoyo que tenía que marcharse.

¿Qué podía pensar él de ella? Que era una ramera, una sucia, y una aprovechadora. Dios, eso era lo que ella mismo pensaba de sí.

Había conseguido lo que quería, y ahora se largaba. Era una ladrona.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y si era capaz de ahorrarle más dolor a Shaoran, lo haría. Por todos los medios posibles.

Se alejaría de Shaoran. Por primera vez en su vida haría lo correcto.

Shaoran merecía conservar su paz.

Alejado de su locura.

Alejado de este horrible enredo que nunca debió haber tenido lugar.

Iba a hacer las cosas bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora: **

Queridos lectores:

Antes de que enciendan las antorchas para quemarme viva, les recuerdo que sin mí, no tendrán un final.

Dicho aquello, sólo me queda por avisarles que el final se acerca más pronto de lo que todos esperábamos. Sí damas y caballeros, mi hermoso fic está en la recta final. Sólo quedan dos capítulos más y hasta ahí llegué. Me dedicaré a terminar mis otros fics, no se preocupen.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Ya sé que estarán sorprendidos por recibir de mí otro capítulo y tan rápido, pero antes de entrar a clase quiero actualizar todo lo que debí, durante mis vacaciones.

Esta vez no respondo a reviews, lo haré en la próxima puesto que estoy algo apresurada por terminar la historia. ¿A qué no adivinan en qué termina? Je, je, je.

Reclamos, dudas, quejas, comentarios; dejen un review por favor. ¡Ustedes son los que me motivan!

¿Sabían que sólo el 2 por ciento de los lectores dejan un review?

Besos,

Sakki Chan


	12. De huidas y más

**Fanfic: **"¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 11: **"De huidas y más"

**Por ** Sakki

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

No recuerdo como llegué a este lugar. Mi espalda dolía demasiado y mi mente no se encontraba en su mejor estado de lucidez, que se diga.

Dolor y más dolor es todo lo que recuerdo. Haberme unido a la oscuridad también.

¿Cómo llegué hasta la cama? Es imposible que lo haya conseguido por mí mismo.

Afuera, los pajarillos ya están cantando. El sol resplandece por mi ventana brindándome calidez, que no he sentido desde años atrás.

Mi pecado ya había sido pagado. Y sentí que me costó más caro que nunca.

Había pagado con dolor y sangre. Mi deuda ya estaba saldada.

**Fin del P.O.V**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo aún se hallaba sorprendida por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, y especialmente en su casa.

Hikaru agarraba con fortaleza su mano derecha y Eriol, sostenía la izquierda.

¿Cómo todo este caos se había desatado tan sólo en cuestión de horas? Primero Shaoran se había auto-flagelado hasta llegar a la inconsciencia. Y luego Sakura había insistido hasta el agotamiento en que Yukito y ella debían marcharse.

Había gato encerrado y tanto ella como Eriol, comenzaban a atar cabos.

¿Qué motivo movió a Shaoran a practicar semejante castigo? ¿Qué motivo llevaba a Sakura a marcharse tan precipitadamente?

Las últimas maletas fueron empacadas en la parte posterior del carruaje y Sakura y Yukito se despidieron desde la ventana del mismo, una última vez.

Cuando ya el carruaje se había perdido en el camino, Eriol miró con preocupación a su esposa.

-"Entremos" Dijo con voz impasible. Tomoyo y Hikaru asintieron.

Una vez dentro, Eriol simplemente sonrió a su hija –"Hikaru, ¿podrías ir a ver cómo sigue tu tío Shaoran?" La niña asintió silenciosa.

Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas.

-"¿Crees que ésos dos hayan…?" La frase quedó colgada por parte de Tomoyo.

-"Sí. No hay ningún otro motivo. Él se castigó. Y ella se sintió culpable y se fue lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" Dijo analítico Eriol.

Tomoyo abrazó a su esposo. –"Oh, por Dios, Eriol. No sé qué decir… todo esto es tan…extraño" Murmuró ella.

Eriol acarició su cabeza –"Lo sé, cariño"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el carruaje comenzó a andar, más sentimiento de culpa recayó sobre los hombros de Sakura. Yukito estaba hablando, sin saber que los oídos de su esposa eran inmunes a cualquier comentario que él hiciera.

-"¿Sakura?" Sólo atrajo su atención después de varios intentos. –"¿Sucede algo?"

Ella abrió sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente, y suspiró –"Es que… todo esto del padre Li, me tiene…perturbada"

Yukito asintió –"Es verdad. Aunque aún creo que fue una descortesía marcharnos tan deprisa"

-"Ya lo sé, querido. Pero tú ya cobraste a ese cliente y yo ya estaba cansada de ser una molestia en la casa de Tomoyo, así que no vi la necesidad de causar más molestias, no al menos durante más tiempo. Especialmente con los cuidados que requiere el padre"

Él asintió –"Nos aguarda un viaje largo"

Sakura miró hacia la ventana, que mostraba los hermosos jardines de las casas aledañas al camino.

Esperaba que en este viaje pudiera encontrar algo de paz para su torturado espíritu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru entró en la habitación, para encontrar a su tío Shaoran envuelto con vendajes y acostado boca abajo en su cama. Parecía estar dormido, hasta que él intentó levantarse.

Hikaru se acercó con prisa, y colocándole una manita en el hombro, le reprendió por su falta de tino.

-"No debes levantarte todavía, tío Shaoran" La inocencia y tranquilidad en la voz de la pequeña, hizo relajarse a Shaoran.

-"¿Qué sucedió conmigo, pequeña?" Le preguntó con voz ronca y rasposa. Parecían haberle arrancado las cuerdas vocales.

-"Mi papá y tío Yukito te llevaron al hospital. Yo me quedé en casa porque era muy tarde en la mañana. Y luego en la mañana más temprano te trajeron de vuelta y tú sólo estabas dormido, tío"

Preguntarle a una niña de la edad de Hikaru que le diera una explicación que tuviese sentido. Sencillamente hoy no estaba del todo en sus cabales.

-"¿Dónde está tu papá?"

Hikaru se encogió de hombros –"Despidiendo a tía Sakura y a tío Yukito"

Más sabor amargo llenó la boca de Shaoran. Después de todo… ella sí se había marchado…

-"Gracias, Hikaru. Por favor, ve y dile a tu papá que necesito hablar con él" Cuando la niña salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, Shaoran suspiró.

Sakura…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru le había dado el mensaje. Sólo esperaba que Shaoran no le confesase algo que tuviera que llevarse a la tumba. Se había dado una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con Sakura, pero era estrictamente eso, sólo una idea, nada más.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su mejor amigo, lo encontró sentado, mirando la ventana. Seguramente estaba ignorando el dolor que le producían sus heridas, pero seguía recto y fijo en su posición.

-"¿Querías hablarme?" Dijo el recién llegado, sentándose en la silla que tenía el escritorio.

Shaoran no lo miró –"Sí"

-"¿Y bien?" Eriol alzó una ceja.

-"Hikaru es una buena niña" Él suspiró antes de proseguir –"Cuántas veces me he… preguntado… ¿qué hubiera sido de mí sin mi vocación? ¿También estaría casado y tendría una hija? ¿Un hijo?"

-"Son preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta… no a menos que tú dejes de ejercer el sacerdocio, Shaoran"

Shaoran lo miró brevemente antes de volver a concentrarse en la ventana.

-"Lo mismo pienso yo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos…Ser sacerdote es quien soy, forma parte de mí" Dijo con dolor inexpresado.

-"Es verdad" Eriol no tenía ninguna otra opción, más que escucharlo.

-"Ayer… cometí uno de los peores errores en mi vida, Eriol" Dijo con pesar –"Seguramente te habrás preguntado qué me llevó a tal extremo, ¿no es cierto?" Rió sin humor.

-"Sí, me he preguntado qué le llevó a mi mejor amigo, casi cometer suicidio" Eriol también estaba molesto –"Especialmente en mi propia maldita casa"

Shaoran sonrió con amargura –"Una mujer, Eriol. ¿Qué más, sino una mujer?" Shaoran llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

-"¿Tomoyo?" Preguntó haciendo una broma casi sin humor.

-"Creo que caí igual de bajo" Murmuró Shaoran –"Fue la mejor y la peor de todas mis pesadillas, Eriol. Sakura Tsukishiro, fue el cielo y el infierno en uno"

Eriol guardó silencio.

-"Ella… ha sido mi tentación por más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Siempre… siempre ha estado ahí, atormentando mis días, torturándome por las noches" Sentía rabia –"Siempre… siempre ahí"

Eriol escuchó con atención –"Hasta que cediste"

Shaoran afirmó –"Sí. Y una vez que le entregué todo de mí… ella se evaporó. ¡Puf! Así como si se tratara sólo de mi imaginación"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje en barco le había producido la mayor cantidad de molestias posibles. Cada mañana que duró su estancia había sido un verdadero averno. El vómito matutino también se había sumado a los mareos y a la cierta repulsión que sentía por ciertas comidas. El viaje por alta mar nunca le había producido sino unos ligeros mareos.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.

Y ciertamente, nunca le había producido desmayos.

Fue así precisamente como la encontró su marido. Caída ahí, en su cabina, más pálida que un papel.

-"¡Sakura!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje de retorno a casa llevaba tiempo, aproximadamente de dos a tres semanas si el tiempo era favorable.

Sakura llegó a su hogar completamente exhausta. Si después de aquel desmayo una semana atrás, no hubiera descansado, no querría imaginarse cómo se sentiría.

Yukito había alegado agotamiento a su condición y al parecer era cierto. Estaba rendida.

Una semana más había pasado, y su condición había mejorado.

Los mareos habían cesado por completo y el vómito matutino ya casi era cuestión del pasado.

-"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, preciosa?" Había preguntado Yukito.

Ella fingió una sonrisa –"Bien. Bastante bien"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Seis meses después…**_

Shaoran agarró sus dos maletas, llevando una en cada mano. Miró la casa de su amigo, a lo lejos y pensó en aquella noche. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquella noche y la familia Hiiragizawa había sido hospitalaria con su condición. De sus heridas en la espalda ya sólo quedaban leves cicatrices. Pero no así mismo con la herida de gravedad que había sufrido su corazón.

-"Me marcho, Eriol" Había dicho Shaoran –"Es tiempo de que supere todo esto, ¿no te parece?"

Y el camino a Sevilla nunca podría hacérsele más corto que ahora.

Sabía que ahí, inevitablemente se encontraría con un cuadro desagradable. Sakura y su marido vivían ahí, y él volvería a la capilla, a retomar todo desde donde lo había dejado.

Ahora… ahora era inmune a Sakura Tsukishiro.

Pero lo que no sabía Shaoran, era la sorpresa que también aguardaba por su regreso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Éste es el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic, así que quizás para mañana o un día posterior a éste estará publicado el gran final que los dejará con la boca abierta a todos! ¡Lo prometo!

Sé que otro autor hubiera esperado a recibir más reviews por capítulo, pero de verdad quisiera terminar con esto… porque por ahí una amiguita me está sugiriendo hacer otra traducción… um, veamos si eso se da. Y también quiero terminar con mis otros fics que han quedado inconclusos.

Los capítulos han venido siendo siempre cortos en este fic, y de verdad lamento que éste sea uno de ellos, aunque espero que el final me redima de toda culpa, je, je, je ya estoy hablando con el Shaoran de este fic.

**Repuesta a los reviews de los capítulos 9 y 10: **

**Gabyhyatt: **Espero que continúes leyendo el fic, ¡y por favor no te pierdas el fina! Saludos y besos para ti.

**Maskrena: **Muchas gracias, es verdad que la idea es original, la verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde la saqué, je, je, je. Gracias por dejar review.

**Brisa: **Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, significó mucho para mí.

**Flor de cerezo: **Ja, ja, ja sí creo que por ahí andan volando los elefantes de flor en flor… admito que me he descuidado de mis fics, lo admito. Vaya qué coincidencia que a tu compañera también le gusta CCS, pero en cambio yo… soy una fan de CCS oculta, casi nadie sabe que me gusta, sólo mi familia y mis amigas más cercanas, ja, ja, ja. Y aunque me cuesta decirlo, nadie sabe que escribo, no al menos que me conozca personalmente… U.U no sé cómo lo tomaría mi familia, ja, ja, ja. Te comento que hubo un concurso de escribir algo en mi colegio y yo gané, y mi mamá me preguntó, ¿y tú? ¿de dónde sabes escribir? Ja, ja, ja. Es una de mis aficiones ocultas… soy escritora que todavía no sale de su clóset, ja, ja, ja. Saludos para ti y gracias por dejar review en todos los capítulos.

**Mahidelin:** Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review, te lo agradezco mucho.

**Yuuko-hime: **¡Has sido psíquica! Sólo eso te puedo decir ja, ja, más o menos en eso se basa el final del fic… Pero shh, es nuestro pequeño secretito, ¿ya? Ja, ja, muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Y a mí también me da gusto regresar!

**ianix(yasnna): **Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios, muchos saludos para ti también. ¡Gracias por formar parte de ese dos por ciento!

**Saori-Luna: **Hola! ¡Actualizo rápido! ¿sí o no? Ja, ja, ja. Un capítulo por día me parece _demasiado _rápido ja, ja, ja. Besos y abrazos para ti.

**Giuly: **Espero que los capis te hayan gustado, ja, ja, ja espero que también te guste el final… Saludos, Sakki.

**Camili: **¡La promesa está cumplida! ¡He actualizado lo más pronto posible! Saludos y muchos besos para ti, ja, ja. ¿Qué tal si los dejo unidos? Buah, qué aburrido… Ja, ja, ja.

**Regina: **Muchas gracias por dejar tus lindos comentarios en un review, y tranquila, espera por favor un poco más y habrá las actualizaciones de mis fics.

**SachielitaX: **Gracias por leer la historia y también tomarte la molestia de dejar review. Saludos!

**Ai-chan4: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, sólo nos queda esperar por el final. Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos comentarios.

**keisha H. : **Tengo que decirte que me has hecho reír con tu review. También estoy considerando muy en serio tu propuesta de traducir tu fic favorito en inglés, no te preocupes. Una vez que termine Shinsei de escribir Head Over Heels, haré mi intento por traducir Black Wings, la ventaja de ese fic es que ya está terminado, aunque no sé si la autora me permitirá traducirlo.

Con respecto a mi edad… je, je, la verdad es que he roto bastantes esquemas… Comencé a escribir desde los ocho, claro que no este tipo de historias… ja, ja, ja pero cuando el final de un cuento no me gustaba, yo escribía el final que a mí me parecía mejor…a fanfiction entré si bien lo recuerdo a los diez u once (ya sé que rompí por ahí una regla de ffnet que tienes que ser mayor de trece) … pero fue a los doce que comencé a escribir fanfics de CCS en un cuaderno… y más o menos a esa edad comencé aquí. Ahora, tengo quince y voy pa los dieciséis, los cumplo el mes que viene. Ja, ja, ja supongo que defraudé tu teoría… claro que he mejorado con el tiempo, pero escribir siempre ha formado parte de mí… al menos desde que aprendí a escribir y a leer… ja, ja, ja. Una anécdota que tengo es que mi mamá me enseñó a leer a los tres años y desde ahí he sido adicta a la lectura. Así que ya sabes algo más sobre mí. Y antes de que esto se transforme en un testamento, me despido.

Saludos y besos para todos, los veo en el final.

Sakki


	13. De finales y más

**Fanfic: **"¿Tentación o Redención?"

**Capítulo 12: **"De finales y más"

**Por **Sakki Chan

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

-"Perdóneme Padre, porque he pecado" Aquella voz… no, ella no, por favor.

-"Cuénteme sus pecados"

Escuché llanto del otro lado del confesionario.

-"Yo… pequé al haber engañado a mi esposo, Padre" Mi sangre se congeló.

-"Prosigue"

-"Lo engañé, lo estoy engañando y seguiré engañándolo por el resto de nuestras vidas" Más lágrimas.

-"…" No dije nada. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

-"Yo…estoy embarazada, padre. Pero este hijo no es de mi esposo puesto que él no puede tener niños…" La mujer lloró con más dolor –"Aunque él no lo sabe"

Todo pareció dar vueltas a mí alrededor. No… no era posible.

-"Yo mantuve relaciones con otro hombre y… aunque sólo fue una vez… ahora llevo en mi vientre el fruto de aquella locura"

¿Locura?

-"Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Por lo menos ahora… ahora llevo algo de él, en mi interior y… lo tendré para siempre"

No. ¡No puede ser Sakura!

Pero por más que yo deseara que toda esta pesadilla acabara, parecía nunca haber un fin.

-"Lo amo, padre. Pero él… es más probable que yo robe una estrella del cielo, que él de corresponder mi amor…" Ella suspiró –"No puedo dejar que a mi hijo lo tachen de bastardo y por eso… continuaré llevando esta farsa, la llevaré a mi tumba"

En un segundo, aquella presencia se desvaneció.

Salí del confesionario, pero todo lo que pude ver era a una mujer de vestido holgado y con velo, alejarse. Efectivamente, tenía el vientre muy abultado pero era imposible que fuera Sakura… ¿cierto?

**Fin del P.O.V**

Sakura caminó por las pobladas calles de Sevilla, las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas. Aquello había sido más doloroso de lo que pensaba.

Pronto daría a luz a un hijo que no le pertenecía al hombre con el que ella estaba casada, sino al hombre que sólo conoció durante una ocasión. Un hombre que había transformado su vida.

Y aunque las calles de su ciudad estaban atestadas de gente, la Navidad se acercaba, y aunque le costaba dar frente a su amiga Tomoyo, la había invitado a pasar las fiestas con ella y Yukito. Su esposo y su hija también la acompañarían y toda la casa Tsukishiro se llenaría de paz y amor durante estas épocas.

Lástima que su corazón no podía llenarse también de esa paz y tranquilidad. Su espíritu no la dejaba tranquila y se sentía sucia, no sólo por ser tan cobarde sino porque su hijo, el fruto de aquella pasión compartida con Shaoran, sería arbitrariamente adjudicada a Yukito. Sólo rogaba que el niño se pareciera a ella, eso era lo único que pedía.

Era una cobarde, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que ésta era la única solución al problema.

Yukito la sacaría de su hogar, sin un centavo en el bolsillo, a la buena voluntad de cualquiera. Shaoran nunca dejaría su vocación por ella… ni por el bebé.

Nunca podría mantener al bebé sola y tampoco caería a pedir la caridad de su mejor amiga.

Caminó por las concurridas calles, diciéndose que aquella era la única salida. Su casa se encontraba ya tan solo a un par de cuadras más, cuando un fuerte brazo la rodeó y la llevó a un callejón oscuro.

¡Oh no! ¡Un ladrón!

Comenzó a luchar con todas las fuerzas que una mujer en su condición podía disponer, pero aquello era inútil.

Algo de alivió llegó cuando el hombre la soltó para encararla.

-"¿Por qué diablos hace esto?" Gritó histérica. Casi congelada se quedó cuando reconoció aquellos mismos ojos ámbares que le habían arrebatado la razón.

-"¿Qué por qué hago esto? ¡Deberías estarte haciendo tú misma esa pregunta!" Estalló Shaoran furioso, como nunca había recordado estarlo antes.

Cuando los ojos de él, se posaron en su abultado vientre, ella se rodeó a sí misma, casi protegiéndose de él.

-"No hay ninguna otra opción, Shaoran" Dijo ella, con dolor en su cara.

Aquella frase sirvió para aplacar un poco la furia de Shaoran. Pero no su sufrimiento. Ni su impotencia ante la situación.

-"¡No! ¡Sí hay otra opción!" Atrayendo la mirada de ella, suspiró –"Cásate conmigo"

Los ojos esmeraldinos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella precipitada proposición.

Pero después de la sorpresa inicial, cerró los ojos, ante la insistencia que tenían estos, en soltar lágrimas.

-"Aquello es imposible" Una lágrima bajó –"Tú… no puedes. Y yo, ya estoy casada. No… no voy a permitir que pierdas por lo que tanto has luchado. No voy a ser egoísta. Al menos por esta vez, Shaoran"

Dolor bañó sus facciones, sabiendo que anhelaba aquello que no podía ser.

-"¡No! No nos hagas esto, Sakura. Yo…" Tragó, aquello era tan difícil –"No he podido dejar de pensar en ti…"

Ella rodó sus ojos –"Pensando que soy una abusadora"

-"No. Y ahora, que sé lo del bebé… yo…" Dijo acercándose para acariciar con un dedo, el costado de la cara de Sakura.

-"¿Es por eso? ¿Tengo que unir mi destino al tuyo, sólo porque hay un bebé de por medio?" Exclamó ella, furiosa.

Confusión se percibió en las facciones de Shaoran. –"No. Lo que yo te pido tan sólo es una oportunidad para…" Suspiró –"Ser felices"

Más lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sakura. Esto no podía estar pasando… Después de tanto tiempo esperarlo…

Qué lindos sueños vivirían…pero ellos no vivían en sueños. Vivían en la realidad.

-"No"

Shaoran la miró perplejo. ¿Qué?

-"¿Qué?"

-"No. Entre nosotros no existen ya, las oportunidades" Ella le miró con ternura, sus ojos llorosos –"El bebé estará siempre atendido, no te preocupes…" Sakura se notó algo nerviosa –"No estoy segura… si siquiera el bebé es tuyo…" Qué fácil había escapado aquella mentira de sus labios.

–"Esto es el fin Shaoran. Te amo tanto que creo que mi corazón nunca dejará de sangrar por tu pérdida. Quizás…" Comenzó a alejarse de él –"…nos encontraremos en otra vida" Y con eso se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Shaoran se quedó perplejo en aquel callejón, sintiendo cómo el mundo giraba a su alrededor. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sucedía en su interior. Una guerra se estaba desatando entre su cerebro y su corazón. Uno le gritaba que la olvidara a toda costa… y otro le ordenaba que la persiguiera y la convenciera.

Apretó sus puños. Ya había abierto su corazón a Sakura Tsukishiro dos veces. Y ya había aprendido la lección. No caería una tercera vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa era acogedora y cálida, a pesar del frío que amenazaba en las calles. Pronto sería Nochebuena, y todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa Tsukishiro, bebiendo chocolate. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que poseía la casa. Tomoyo estaba sentada junto a Eriol, con Hikaru dormida en sus rodillas. Yukito abrazaba a su esposa embarazada, y sonreía rebosante de felicidad.

Sakura se deshizo del abrazo de su esposo, y se acercó a la ventana más cercana. El cielo estaba despejado y varias estrellas pintaban el oscuro cielo.

Sintió que su marido la abrazaba de nuevo.

-"¿En qué piensas?" Le preguntó.

Pero ella no respondió nada.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó de un lado a otro, encendiendo el cielo con su presencia. Sakura suspiró.

'_En otra vida… en otra vida, Shaoran' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**31 de Enero del 2007**

**Tokio, Japón. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La muchacha estaba impaciente, sus ojos esmeraldinos miraban con furia los controles del ascensor. ¿Cuánto podría tardarse un maldito ascensor en subir treinta pisos? ¡Vamos, tenía que ver a su sobrino! ¡Oh, su hermano Touya la mataría por llegar tarde!

Golpeó el botón del piso 45 con más insistencia.

-"¿Sabes que el ascensor no va a subir más rápido aunque dañes todos sus botones?" La irónica voz masculina la hizo voltear.

Cuando un par de ojos ámbares la recibieron, sintió que el tiempo se había parado.

-"Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de Autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Terminé!!!

Lamento si desilusioné a alguien con este final… de verdad lo siento. Aunque no tuve el corazón para dejarlo completamente triste… así que escribí unas cuantas líneas adicionales…

En fin, me siento bastante satisfecha con el final…espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. No quisiera que quede como otro cliché más…

Siéntanse libres de expresarse con un review…aunque no creo que edite este fic. Y por favor, aquí ya murió la historia, no me pidan que la siga explotando con el anexo del ascensor… éste es el fin.

Aquí expuse una idea de mis creencias… pues yo sí creo en la reencarnación… no sé si ustedes compartirán mi punto de vista. Si no lo comparten, hagan de cuenta que el final está antes del anexo de la escena del ascensor.

Iré contestando los reviews, y como esta es la última vez, dejaré una contestación personal a cada uno. Si usan sus cuentas de ffnet no hay ningún problema, pero si lo dejan anónimo, por favor, dejen su dirección de e-mail para poder enviarles mi respuesta. Recuerden que si no la dejan, no podré enviarles mi respuesta.

Ha sido un gusto poder compartir con todos ustedes mi historia y nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Se despide de todos,

Sakki Chan

**PD: **Para más noticias sobre esta loca autora y sus alocados fics, por favor pasen a mi Bio.


End file.
